


The Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Stydia, alternative universe, love and hate, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “I’m furious.This can not be happening.How can my mother bring a stranger (which my mother beg to differ because she said that he’s the son of one of her high school best friend, which not make him a stranger) on our house without even discussing it to me?“Ohh hey! See, told you I have another fic for this OTP haha 😂Hope you guys enjoy it, and please let me know what you think, good or bad i’ll take it.Kisses 😘 -Camille





	1. Chapter 1

I’m furious.

This can not be happening.

How can my mother bring a stranger (which my mother beg to differ because she said that he’s the son of one of her high school best friend, which not make him a stranger) on our house without even discussing it to me?

I was having a very nice, a very relaxing day from spa then I went home and saw a shirtless guy in my room. _Un-fucking-believable!_

“Who are you?!” I shouted, as I point my 6 inch heels at him (stilettos can be a pretty dangerous weapon girls, remember that)

My mom suddenly appeared, startled with all my shouting “Honey what’s wrong? Did - ohhh Stiles, dear, you got the wrong room”

I got stunned. Did mom just talk to this shirtless person like he knows him? And what is that look she has on her face? Like she’s proud of what she is seeing, looking at the shirtless persons abs?

“Ohh - I’m sorry” said by this ‘Stiles’ person and picked up a big duffle bag.

“Your room is on the other side dear.” Mom said, as she pointed on the room across mine.

“What room?! You know him?!” I turn to my mom and asked.

“Oh please honey, put down the stilettos and help me prepare for dinner” She ignored my question and walked away but turned back to Stiles and said, “And dear, Stiles, please put on some shirt, we don’t want you get jump on” then looked at me, not in a very nice way by the way, then, this Stiles guy chuckled.

“What?!” I shouted as I realized the kind of look mom gave. She made it seem like I jump on every hot shirtless guy I see (WHAT!? Did I just said hot? No - nope, he’s not hot! But maybe... a little).

I run and followed mom downstairs. “Who is he mom?” She didn’t answer and just continue preparing for dinner. Then I though of a cringing thing “Don’t tell me -“

“Ohh come on sweetie, he’s too young for me.” She sighs, then made a thinking expression. “If I was 10 yrs younger, maybe, but no. And he’s my best friends son so I’ll never do such thing.”

“Best friend? What best friend? I don’t remember you even having a friend except those plastics house-moms you pretend to be friends with.”

“I don’t pretend to be friends with them sweetie, I tolerate them. Know the difference.”

“Where going outside the point here mom!”

“Alright, alright... he’s name is Stiles”

“What kind of hell name is that?”

“Hey, manners. Like I said, he’s Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Noah’s and Claudia’s son”

“Claudia?”

“Ring the bells?” Yeah it did. Claudia was mom’s best friend since high school — the only real friend she had actually.

I remember her, why wouldn’t I? (Stiles though is someone I don’t remember) Mom likes to talk about her especially when she got home from a night out with her fake friends, saying that ‘she wish Claudia is still in Beacon Hills’ or like ‘Claudia won’t tolerate the bitches and will definitely roast them’. I remember Claudia was a very nice lady, much nicer than my mom, she was also my Godmother— but I don’t really know her that much because they live in New York and I only saw her 3 or 4 times when I was so young. They stop coming in Beacon Hills when she got sick then died eventually. I didn’t understand her illness before but now that I think about it her illness made a big impact to mom, ‘ _Frontal_ _Lobe_ _Dementia_ ’. It was a sad faith.

“But isn’t she —“ I was about to say something about her but mom beat me to it.

“Just help me prepare for dinner and we’ll talk about it later.” She sighs heavily. 

“Fine.” I let it go for now. She is an important person to her weather she’s still here or not.

“Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Martin.” Stiles said, as he place both utensils on his plate.

“With pleasure dear. So, how’s the room? You like it? I hope you’re settling good”

 _Well how about me mom? Your only daughter, your only child in fact — your young and beautiful daughter who’s not liking this setup a bit, aren’t you going to ask for my opinion?_ I thought, while playing with the carrots on my plate.

“Yeah - yeah. It’s very nice and cosy. Thank you again.” Stiles answered.

“Ohh don’t mention it. By the way, the process of your transfer on BHHS has been completed so, you’re going to school tomorrow”

“What?!” I was still playing with the food on my plate because obviously I lost my appetite because of the events today but what mom said just push me over the cliff. 

“Lydia, manners” She warned, but I’m not letting it go easily. He already is leaving in my house and now he’s going to study at my school? No way!

“He’s transferring to my school?” I push on my question.

“Lydia, we’ll talk about it later. Okay?” 

“Why? that’s what you said to me earlier, why not talk about it now? I mean, how long is he going to stay here? Doesn’t he have his dad in New York?” 

“Lydia! —“ Both mom and I stopped and look at Stiles when he accidentally drop his spoon and made a loud clink on the floor.

He immediately got down and pick up the spoon and place it back to his empty plate. His face made a very uneasy expression that I didn’t understand “I - I’m gonna - thank you for the wonderful dinner again Mrs. Martin, if you can excuse me.” Why was he stuttering? 

He went on his way without waiting for my mom’s response. After he was gone mom look at me in a very disappointed look. “What? What did I say wrong?” I asked 

Mom sighs heavily then place her utensils down. “He’s an orphan Lydia.”

“What?” That caught me of guard. 

“Remember last year? When I went to New York and stayed there for almost 2 weeks? I was actually helping with Noah’s - his dad’s funeral.” Moms face turned sad.

“What?” It was the only word I can come up. My parents are divorce and mom took the responsibility of being both parents but if something happens to her, which I can’t even imagine happening — but if something did happened to her, I would still have a dad who will be there even if I hated him for his infidelity.

“Noah got in between a shoot-out, they got the guy but it was too late for Noah.” She stops for a moment, like the awful event just happened recently, then she continue, “Stiles live with social workers for a year but they can’t take care of him anymore. He doesn’t have any close relatives and as his godmother, I took him in.”

I didn’t know what to say. I felt bad for being so full of myself, I don’t even know why I’m so against him living here with us when he didn’t do any wrong except striping on my room (which was not really bad — LYDIA, CONTROL YOUR HORMONES) and he seems to be a nice guy.

“Be nice to him honey.” Mom added, her eyes were pleading that I felt so defeated “And you’re cleaning up as punishment”

_So what’s the plan Lydia?_ I have been standing outside Stiles room for 5 minutes now, debating on what I should say. It’s not like I’m fully at fault, I didn’t know about his situation — but I was also being rude to him when he didn’t do anything wrong, so maybe I need to apologize for us to be civil since we are going to live in the same house for who knows how long.

I was going to knock when his door suddenly opens which almost startled me but his naked — half naked body caught me of guard “H-hi” I manage to say even though my eyes is still literally looking at his godly abs.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, but maybe — just maybe, I space out a little still looking at his body, so he cough and repeated what he said a bit louder to finally get my full attention. 

I look away from his abs and look at his eyes to concentrate, but no, he just have to have this crazy beautiful whiskey colored eyes, like how is that even possible!? “N-no...” I can’t believe I was stuttering, I breathe out and put all my energy to concentrate “I just - I didn’t know know your situation that’s why I said those stupid —“

“Are you trying to apologize? Because if you are, you’re really bad at it.” He said with a mocking grin that I immediately hated.

“I ...” I was going to say something or at least, I’m thinking of a good come back for his rudeness but he suddenly lean down to level my height.

“You know our mothers were best friends even before we were born” he said as he slowly walk towards me, not taking away his piercing stare on my eyes. 

When he got too close I was left with no choice but to step back. I wanted to say something but my stupid brain turn off and even though the glow in his eyes changes I can’t still take my eyes off his — that, until I was pinned on the wall. My hands touched the coldness of the wall that send shivers on my spine and the looks he is giving is definitely not helping.

He place one of his arm on the wall seemingly caging me, then he lift my head with his other hand by my chin, “how about we became best friends as well?”

I swallowed nervously, but then he slowly move his face close to mine that all my senses come rushing back to me — _Fucking_ _finally_!

I stamp on his foot hard then push him, running back to my room without looking back at him.

I was panting, I didn’t even know why when my room is just 5 steps away.

That guy! Did he really do that?! Ohh no, no, no! No one do that to Lydia Martin — then mom suddenly barge in my room “Didn’t I told you to be nice?!”

I look at her unbelievably, I was going to say something but she just ‘tsk’ me and go. 

I officially hate my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up annoyed with my alarm.

I was spacing out for a moment not thinking of anything, then suddenly a wave of memories from yesterday came rushing to me. 

After screaming on my pillow to let out my annoyance I push myself to the bathroom and fix myself.

_It’s Monday, I have school, and Lydia Martin won’t allow anyone or anything to ruin her beautiful image._

Beautification took longer than expected but I still have enough time to get to school.

I stood up looking at myself in my full mirror and once satisfied I took my bag off my desk and hurried down.

Breakfast is something that I don’t do nowadays, ever since being skinny became the basis of beauty.

_Yeah, I know it sucks, but the girl will do what she got to do._

Somehow, I felt that mom would ask me to do something for her so I practically run out of the house but before I even get pass the front door she already called.

“What mom? I need to get to school” I huff and kinda roll my eyes before facing her.

“You have enough time to get to school” She debated. She was smiling at me with her eyes twinkling. I know it sounds nice but no, this mean that she would ask me to do something weather I’ll like it or not.

“You’re taking Stiles to school.” And there it is everyone!

“And why would I do that?” I said, almost shouting at her, which I totally regretted. My mom doesn’t like being shouted early in the morning and when she’s pissed, hell break lose.

Her eyes we’re twitching, and I can feel her very annoyed but she still kept the horrifying smile. She then said “One, because he doesn’t have his car yet. And two, you do as I say or someone won’t get a new _Prada_ bag for her birthday.”

I know she’s annoyed but I am too, but before I can even complain Stiles appeared coming down the stairs all fix up, with a bag on his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

He was wearing a simple white shirt and a flannel over it — but how! How can a simple flannel shirt look so hot on him!

I slap myself internally for thinking that — Theres maybe something wrong with my brain. I sigh to myself.

“Ohh good Stiles,” I got pull out on my reverie when mom call him “Lydia here said that she’ll gladly take you to school, right Lydia?” Mom was looking at me with that smile again, I lightly shake off my head and reluctantly said yes. And before mom can said anything else I walk out the house and run to my car as Stiles follow.

He entered my car and I can see mom waving her hand saying goodbye, take care and enjoy the day, to us.

I huff knowing that this day will be another worst day of my life then drive off the road

It was, well a silent ride. I thought Stiles was going to annoy me but he didn’t — he just sat there quietly and look out the window, probably absorbing the unfamiliar road, unfamiliar place, unfamiliar atmosphere.

I hate to admit it but no matter how much of a jerk he is — he’s unwillingly place in a place he doesn’t know anything of and it’s sad that he has no one.

After finally parking my car, I got startled and panic when he reach his hand on my face. “What?” I asked, burying my back on the car door to get away from his hand.

He just smirk and reach again on my face. I close my eyes thinking about what he did last night and when I felt his finger touching my face I gulp like there’s something on my throat, but after a few seconds the feeling of his finger from my face vanish so I slowly opened my eyes.

I look at him with his one hand up seeming like his holding onto something “eyelash” he said.

I slowly loosen up. _What_ _the hell Am I work up for?_ Again, slapping myself internally.

Then a chuckle came out off him, I look at him with a question mark on my face.

“You’re red as a tomato” he said, That made me look at the mirror.

Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you Lydia Martin? And before I can even say something to hide my embarrassment, the jerk was out of the car.

I stare at him stunned as he walk to school. I hit my head on the wheels and curse myself.

“Heard there’s new guy at school, and he’s hot”

I was chewing the tip of my pen not really listening to any of what Allison my best friend is saying. We were at the library for free period — almost close to lunch, and I was thinking on how I can get back on Stiles, when Allison tap my arm lightly to bring me back.

“Wa — what? Sorry, I didn’t —“

“You’re not listening.” She sigh, looking a bit disappointed. “What is wrong with you today? You seems distracted.”

Yeah, I am distracted because of the whiskey eyed hot guy — fucking, fuck Lydia! “No, nope. I’m fine, just — you know, my birthdays coming up and I still haven’t decided on what to wear.”

Suddenly big smile erupted on Allisons face hearing about the ‘birthday’ we’ve been discussing things about my birthday for weeks now and to tell you honestly, she’s more excited than I’am. “You want to go shopping on Thursday? There’s a sale!”

I smiled at her looking how cute she is, all excited about my birthday, then the warning bell for lunch rings.

After all my classes done, I was walking with Allison on the hallway going to lacrosse field to accompany her to watch her boyfriend practice. I thought I was done with all of this lacrosse practice watching after I broke up with Jackson the former lacrosse captain who by the way left Beacon Hill to go to London without even saying goodbye, we didn’t even have the proper break up, but, well, it sucks being a nice best friend.

There are a lot of worst things than watching buff guys fight for a ball, I told myself as we settle on a sit, third row from the bleachers.

It surprised me that I was really watching the guys passing the ball to one another, usually, I’ll only sit there looking at my phone or doing a homework, but there’s this guy who’s completely making a scene on the field showing everyone how good he is — not in a bad way though, he was really good.

“Who’s that?” I asked Allison, pointing at the guy wearing the practice jersey with number 24 on it.

“I don’t know —“ Allison answered but her and my attention were pull by the screaming guys on the field, another goal it appears. Then number 24 removed his helmet that almost made me drop me at my sit, surprised on seeing the face of the guy behind it.

And just when I thought that I won’t be seeing him for the whole school day, of course, of-fucking-course. It had to be Stilinski for christ sakes! “I ahh — I forgot mom wants me to pick up something for her, so —“ I told Allison, not even finishing my stupid excuse, I stood up and quickly went down the bleachers.

I was almost pushing people away just to get out of there quickly, and when I’m in the last step of the stairs, my heels got stock in between it’s hole and trip me.

And if things couldn’t get any worst, me falling made a big noise that everyone seems to look at me including the lacrosse boys who run towards me to help — and ohh, you know who the first person got to me?

“Lydia?” He said. Stiles. Yep. Him. I’m officially a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you guys are liking this because, I don’t know, Im thinking im over doing it but also not.
> 
> I DON’T KNOW 😩


	3. Chapter 3

I went home with a freaking ice pack on my head with Stiles driving my car.

Oh yeah, did I mention that everyone in school knows now that we live together? If not, now you know.

After my most embarrassing moment, after all this lacrosse player came rushing to me to try and help — Stiles being the first one to get to me, he carefully help me up and notice the lump on my head telling everyone that he’ll take me to the clinic.

But of course, Allison, my beautiful best friend interupt and said that she should be the one to take me to the clinic. They debated with each other on who’s going to take me to the clinic when Stiles shamelessly blurted out that he knows me and that we’re actually living together — _what the hell right?_

Do he really have to say and announce it in front of everyone?

I sigh heavily, burying myself on my seat, wincing at the throbbing pain in my head, and replaying the memory of the worst day of my life even if I don’t want to.

the next day, I didn’t go to school because, one, my head still hurts like hell, and two, I’m still embarrass about the bizarre event that happened to me yesterday.

I spend the day curled and cocoon on my blanket, sleeping the rest of the day.

A loud annoying engine noise woke me up from my slumber. I stood up and look over my window to see where the hell this noise is coming from.

To my surprise, it was _of course Stiles._

He was laughing and talking to someone — nope, not just someone, I know who that person is. Scott Mccall, Allison’s beloved boyfriend. 

Of all people he can be friends with — I sigh to myself. _Will I ever get away from this guy?_ I ask myself, thinking of something else to focus on, then I finally realize where the stupid sound is coming from. It was from the stupid piece of crap jeep that is parked next to my car.

Stiles reach something inside the jeep and the engine shuts off together with the annoying sound, after finishing whatever him and Scott’s are talking about, Scott pats his shoulder and went on his way. 

My eyes followed Scott’s back for a moment, then back to Stiles who was actually looking up at my window, smirking like he caught something, and me being stupid suddenly hide down like I was caught doing something. I hit myself and wince at the bump that is still on my head, repeatedly saying I’m being stupid.

After repeatedly scolding myself, I went down to the kitchen and grab myself a juice. I haven’t eaten since yesterday when I got home, but I don’t exactly have the appetite also. Mom’s been leaving early ang going home late that no one is practically taking care of me, or us if you include Stiles. I don’t mind though.

“Thought you’ll never go out of your cave.” Startled, I almost drop the glass I was holding. I put the the glass near the sink to avoid dropping it then turn around to face the jerk that’s been messing with my life ever since he came, only to be surprise by how close he is to me.

I swallow a lump on my throat that I didn’t know was there, he was so close that I think I even forgot to breath.

He lean his right hand on the fridge not taking away his look on me, I again swollow an invincible lump on my throat.

 _Lydia Martin, get a hold of yourself, he’s teasing you again._

”Still have that bump on your head?” He asked. I didn’t answer, I just glared at him wishing it could kill him.

He made that stupid smirk and step back, moving to the other side of the counter then showing me a big paper bag and said, “By the looks you are giving me, it seems that you don’t need this anymore” then place the bag on the counter, “Well, if there’s anything you need _princess_ , I’ll be in my room”, he finish then run up stairs.

 _What —_ I waited till I can’t hear his footsteps anymore and move closer to the bag at the counter. I opened it and look at what’s inside.

What I saw made me blush. I know I shouldn’t but — there were a lot of things inside the bag. Some ointment, cold packs, something for headache, and there are even snacks inside — and ohh! A chocolate coated strawberrys! It’s one of my favorites.

I took one strawberry and eat it, fighting the big smile creeping at my face.

_Thank you for the snacks and those other stuff you gave yesterday, I —_ Small steps inside the house stops me from my internal conversation with myself.

I was leaning at my car, waiting for Stiles to come out. I woke up extremely early for an unknown reason and when I remember the bag of goodies Stiles left me, I decided to say my thanks to him.

And yes, I’m practicing because whenever I see him, nothing good comes out of my mouth.

I almost jump when the front door open showing Stiles all fix up for school. I was about to say the dialog that I practice but he didn’t look to my side and just walk towards the crappy old jeep with keys in his hand. “So that piece of crap jeep is yours?” I immediately regretted what I said after. _I’m supposed to say my thanks to him not insult him,_ I tell myself.

He finally looked at me, I thought he’s going to diss me but he just smiled and said, “Well this piece of crap will help me get to school eveyday”

“It doesn’t look like it though” I mumble, but somehow he heard me and replied, “If you want to drive me to school just say so, don’t insult the jeep.” he then got inside the jeep with that stupid smirk on his face and started it’s engine.

I just sighs defeatedly and entered my car. When I tried to start it, it just made noises then stops. I tried to start it a few more times but it was not working.

I got out the car and stared at it thinking on what I should do.

”Need a ride _princess_?” I turned to Stiles, who almost have half his body out of the jeeps window.

”Don’t call me that!” I hiss, annoyed at the nickname he’s giving me.

He got out of his car and walk close to me and look at my car like how I look at it ealier.

”Well seems like your car can’t take you to school today.” He then proceeded to look on the engines and added, “And it looks like it can’t take you to school for a few days as well”

He look at me still smirking like mocking me for mocking his jeep. ”I’m not getting inside that crappy jeep” I announce. 

”Whatever you say princess”

”I said, do. not. call. me. that!”

”Okay, okay.” He said laughing with his hands waving in surrender. “Well I’m just trying to be nice. See you in school, _Lyds_ ”

 _Lyds_? Somehow, I took a liking to that nickname he said. No one gave me nicknames before — I mean there are few actually, which were not nice names from those idiots who hates me because I’m popular and the usual ‘babe’, ‘baby’ from my ex-boyfriends. 

It’s the first time I liked the nickname given to me.

I stare at his back while he walk back to his jeep, and as he get inside I grab my bag and walk to the jeeps passenger seat and got inside without saying anything.

He look at me for a moment, not surprise that I get in the jeep, then started the engine.

“Just make sure we won’t die.” I said nerviously.

”I won’t let that happen, Lyds” he replied, looking straight on the road and smirking.

_God damn crazy hot smirk!_

_“_ Thanks _”_ I mumble.

”What?” He asked not looking away on the road.

”Thanks — for the snacks and those other stuff you gave yesterday.” I said, still in a low voice, embarrassed.

He look away off the road for a few seconds, smiled at me and said, “You’re welcome”

I slump a little on my seat, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

 _I’m going to be in a lot of trouble,_ I sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a pretty long chapter because I put here the birthday event, and I don’t want to just cut it soooo, LONG CHAPTER EVERYONE.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking where the story is leading.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 😉

It’s been 2 consecutive days now since Stiles started to drive me to school.

Going home is a different story since he just joined the lacrosse team and practice is his priority, _not_ _that_ _I’m_ _complaining_. And he also hasn’t tease me like he do most of the time, _again not complaining._

It’s thursday, and Allison and I are at the mall shopping for outfits that I’ll wear for my birthday.

This year my birthday falls on Saturday which was such a luck because that means, I don’t need to celebrate it late or I don’t have to worry about what time I should end the party.

Mom already agreed that I can use the lake house for my birthday party, she even agreed on buying drinks/booze as long as I don’t over do it and drink in my capacity or else she’ll ground me forever. Such a cool mom isn’t she?

Now that I think about it, I actually haven’t told Stiles about my birthday party, _not that I have to._

 _”_ What do you think?” Allison asked, holding 2 dresses that doesn’t look much different.

I didn’t answer and just wonders around the pile of dresses.

”You’re spacing out again” she huff that took my attention, as she place both dresses back to its rack. “There’s something wrong with you, and until you tell me what it is, we are not going to continue this shopping spree”

She then drags me to find a sofa in the middle of all the dresses in this store.

”So... Spill it.” She asked after she finds herself comfortable in her sit.

”Spill what?” I replied acting all innocent.

”Lydia are you going to tell me what’s going on with you or are going let me get the answer myself? And you know how I am when it comes to getting answers to my questions” She demanded, rising one of her brow.

That send chills on me, I hate it when Allison plays detective, because whatever method it may be, she’ll do it to get her answers.

”You’re scaring me, and you sounded just like my mother there” I tried to still avoid her question.

”Lydia —“

”Okay, fine! Fine!” I sighs defeatedly. “I’m just thinking about Stiles —“ I said not too loud, just enough for her to hear.

I was looking down because for an unknown reason I felt a little embarass, and when I took a glimpse on Allisons face, she was smiling like she was given a top secret information, which I immediately denied, “Ohh god Allison! Not like that!”

”What? I didn’t say anything” she was chuckling.

”Yeah, but your face and expression beg to differ.” I rolled my eyes on her that she give me another chuckle. I sighs “Like I said, it’s not like that. It’s just... it’s annoying how he can be a jerk most of the time and be extremely nice in between” I tell her honestly.

Her expression turn confused and said, ”Jerk? Are we thinking of the same Stiles here? Because the Stiles I know is super nice all the time, even Scott couldn’t shut up about him.”

Yep, he is nice to everyone in school. He fitted immediately, became popular immediately, like he’s not a new guy — like he has been in Beacon hill for a long time now.

He charmed everyone, mostly girls (I bet someone’s already created a fanclub for him). Even the teachers likes him.

I even heard that the school primadonna (Not me. There are a lot of primas in school) has her eyes on him. Malia Tate, the wretched girl, who always like to still the spotlight being the captian of schools cheering squad ( _Chill, Lydia)._

”Well you don’t live with him so you don’t know.” I just simply answered.

”Right well, how is it living with the hotess guy in school? Have you accidentally walk on him naked yet?” She asked, emphasizing on the word ‘accidentally’ which caught me of guard.

”What? Ew, Allison! Don’t say it like you don’t have a boyfriend and no I haven’t walk on him naked, just shirtless”

”Ohh please, I’ll say it however I want. Beside, you can’t deny that he is hot. And did you say shirtless? Only that? That’s boring! Give me gruesome details” She’s insisting in the topic which is not very Allison. She’s only like this when she wants to take her mind off something or someone, most specificly her boyfriend. 

”You — you two are having problems again do you?” I didn't have to specify it for her to know what I’m asking about, yet she avoid the question with a shrug and a sigh then she look away.

As a good best friend, I didn’t press on the matter and just took her hand. “Come on, we still have some shopping spree to do and this time you have my full attention, I promise.” I said as I pull her back on the dress racks.

It’s my birthday, my party, and I’m supposed to be having fun, but here I am at the library, hiding from these high and drunk teenagers that forgot what ‘personal space’ is.

Allison and I got ro the lake house early in the morning to prepare everything.

The place is a total house of dust considering we only use it when we have big occasions.

The lake house is not far from home. It’s a pretty big house, something extravagant actually, but there’s only two of us (three now, actually) and mom doesn’t want to live in a big house so... Anyways this house is what my mother got when Grandma died. Grandma was dad’s mom but she like my mom more than dad so she gave it to her.

After cleaning up a bit, setting the drinks and the snacks, putting things on the pool and putting signs for restricted area we just waited till 8 o’clock to start the party.

2 hours from the party and everyone seem to be wasted already. Thanks to mom that pretty much given what she had promised, booze, too much of it by the way, and it’s not just one kind of alcohol but different kinds (there are even one’s that’s so strong). I’m not sure if mom wanted me to enjoy my 17th birthday party or just testing me.

I’m pretty sure she’s testing me.

I sighs heavily. The music was blaring even in the library and I’m pretty sure that if the lake house is not far from the neighbors, cops already have turn up.

I sigh again thinking of a specific person that somehow occupy my brain almost every minute of the day.

 _Stiles_ _Stilinski_.

I don’t know why but every time I try to talk and be nice to him something different came out of my mouth. Like for example, I tried to invite him to the party this morning but I heard and saw him talking to the phone all smiles and giggles, that what came out of my mouth was an insult, saying that he’s such a flirt and probably a man whore. I regretted it once it came out of my mouth.

I feel like a 10 year old boy who’s hiding his crush on the girl he likes behind sarcasm and attitude.

 _Ohhh_ _God_ , maybe I’m drunk too. Or maybe I’m already out of my mind.

How can I like a person who I’ve only known for a week? Not to mention he only has been a jerk to me — not really. He helped me when I got hurt, brought me snacks and other things to help with my headache, he’s been driving me to school without complains even when I insult his jeep all the damn time.

And ohh, have I mention he calls me beautiful every now and then? Like yesterday we almost got late because I woke up a little bit late and I was hurrying to put make up on, then he walk in my room to tell me to just move my pretty ass down because we are going to be late, that I don’t need make up because I’m already beautiful. And, and, he also recognize how smart I am — We actually have a lot of class together, one would be math. He once asked me to help him with an equation but I just dissed him saying that I don’t know that kind of stuff and he told me not to lie because he saw all the books I have in my room, and he read an essay of mine before that has a lot of scientific words that no nitwit would understands. I didn’t ask how he got the essay anymore and just help him with the equation.

_Haaaaa!!! I’m going crazy!_

I was pull out of my reverie when I heard knocks on the door, or maybe not knocks but someone is bumping on the door.

It was annoying so I walk to the door and opened it, revealing Allison heatedly making out with someone who’s not her boyfriend.

As a good best friend I pulled her off the guy and get her inside the library, locking the room.

“What the hell, Lydia!” She exclaim, furious on what I did.

“No. What in hell was that Allison? You’re making out with a stranger! Are you high?”

She look like she just realized what she had done, she place both her hand on her face, rubbing it like she’s telling herself to wake up.

I walk close to her taking one of her hand and pulling her at the sofa to sit. “Are you alright?” I asked.

One of her hand is still on face moving it to her forehead than shaking her head no. She sniffs and slowly broke down, crying like a 10 year old kid who got rob of her candies. I move closer to her and hugs her tightly, caressing her back. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. I know you and Scotts are having problems but, you know you got me — you always have me.”

She pull out off the hug and wipe her tears away, holding herself up like showing weakness even to her best friend is a sin. “We broke up yesterday. Our relationship is exhausting that no matter how much we love each other it’s never working. I guess, this is for the best.”

“Allison —“ I wanted to tell her comforting word but she cut me off “Sorry about this, it’s you’re birthday and you should not know this kinds of depressing things”, she tried to give me a smile but the sadness is still evident in her face, “I feel lightheaded. Can I rest here for awhile?” She sniffs more and lay over the sofa. I can still see the tears coming out of her eyes, I wanted to talk to her about it but if she’s not ready I should not insist on it.

I took the blanket hanging on the head of the sofa and place it on Allison and caress her back.

I sigh, this party is not going the way we planned it. This was supposed to be biggest and most fun party we had but both of us are moping, _fucking love-sick teenagers we are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I said I don’t want to just cut the birthday event story but, it felt like the chapter is too long soooo, chapter 5 will be like part 2 of the birthday event.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter 😁

After making sure that Allison has fallen asleep, I got out of the library and decided to end the party. It’s still pretty early to end a party but, I’m not really having fun so...

I went to the living room to stop the music only to be pull inside a closet.

“What the —!” I was about to scream when the person who dragged me to the closet put his hand over my mouth and stopped me.

It was dark and my eyes have not yet adjusted so I don’t really know who the hell this person is. I struggled from his hold and almost bit his hand covering my mouth when he suddenly spoke.

“Don’t. It’s me okay.” _Surprise_ , _surprise_ , _it’s_ _Stiles_ _Stilinski_ _everyone_. “Don’t shout okay, I’ll remove my hand now.”

My eyes finally adjusted as the dim light from outside is poking inside the small closet. Those whiskey colored eyes.

He was leaning on me, pinning me on the close door, and our bodies were close, too close — that it made it hard for me to breath, not for him though.

I can hear every breath he take even with the blaring music. I tried to sync in with his breathing but we were just too close and the look his giving me is not helping.

 _Why do I have a huge urge to kiss this guy?_ Lydia breath and _get a hold of yourself!_

What is he doing here anyway?

The question in my mind might have been readable in my face because he answered me, “Sorry for coming here uninvited. You’re mom though told me I should go so, I’m not totally crashing your party.”

I sigh, that sounds really like mom.

I gathered all of my energy, or what’s left of it to asked him a question that’s inkling me “Why did you pull me here in the closet?”

He squinted his eyes like my question doesn’t make sense, like he didn’t dragged me inside this small uncomfortable closet.

“I thought I saw Stiles, have you?” A girl outside said.

Stiles lean to me more like he’s hiding, afraid to be found. When it felt like the girl was distant from the closet Stiles loosen up.

It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dot and know what’s he doing.

“Are you hiding from that girl?” I said with small laughs coming out of me.

”Ha, ha, why would I hide from her?” He replied in a mocking voice so I acted like I’m going to burst open the closet door.

”Don’t please — don’t” he was holding my hand tightly, but let go fast. He look down defeatedly and huffs “Yes, I’m hiding from her”

”Why?”

“Well, I hook up with her on one of my visits here in Beacon Hills before and she kind of got obsess so...” He was looking away from me, but I can see a hint of ‘blush of embarrassment’ in his face that made me scoffs more.

Till his words fully processed on me “Wait you hook up —“ I was cut off when he suddenly place his hand on my mouth for the second time.

I step on his foot hard, telling him to take his damn hand off but he just hold me tightly and endure the pain.

He remove his hand as soon as the familiar voices outside is gone.

“Stop doing that!” I hiss. I lightly punch him on his side that awarded me with an ‘omph’ from him. I glared at him and asked “You didn’t answer my question earlier, why did you dragged me here with you?”

He sighs, looking everywhere but not me “Impulse.” He answered honestly, “I was looking for you and when I finally saw you, I saw Heather so...”

“Wait, you’re looking for me? Why?”

He sigh again and pull something on his pocket. He step back a little and handed me a small box.

I look at the small box and back at him with a lot of questions in mind, then he cough and said, “Well it’s your birthday. It’s only fair that I give you something for your birthday.”

In excitement, I open the small box and saw a cute thin silver bracelet with a little crown charm in it.

It made me smile from ear to ear, “where — how?” I couldn’t finish my question. I was just speachless.

”I was at the mall this morning when your mother called me and told me about the your birthday — your party, and I just stumble on that one —“ he was mumbling, saying a lot of stuff, like his making excuses — like he don’t want me to think that he made an effort in getting the gift.

My smile were bigger than before, if that’s even possible, and without thinking I hug him tightly saying my thanks to him.

After a few second of me still not letting go, he cough and softly pulls me away and said, “You should let go now or I might do something stupid that I might earn a slap with” which I didn’t quiet catch because of the sudden range outside and me being distracted on the pretty little thing inside the box.

“We should go now” he said, bringing me back in reality as he opened the closet door and pull me outside.

We were hand in hand that the blaring music and the chaotic surrounding was tune out off my head.

I can feel my heart beating so fast that I might pass out.

And with that, I finally admit to myself that I’m totally screwed and that I’m liking this lanky, tall, freckled, whiskey eye, hot guy, so hard.

Everything went back to normal when he lets go of my hand. I took a look on his face to see him looking at something with concern, so I place my gaze to what he was looking and saw a wasted Scott near the pool. I suddenly remembered Allison alone in the library.

“I should get him home.” He said, pointing at Scott.

“Yeah” _and_ _I_ _should_ _get to Allison, I reminded myself._

He takes look at me and in my surprised he lean down on my level and kiss my cheeks and said “Happy birthday” he lingers for a second then walk towards Scotts.

Unconsciously I place my hand on the cheek he kissed and felt a burning sensation.

In my 17 years of living, I kissed, made out and even had sex with a lot of guys — I never thought that a simple innocent kiss on my cheeks will feel so much more intimate.

After checking out on the still sleeping Allison and my failed attempts on ending the party early which no one listened to, I pretend to call the cops which worked like magic and with just few minutes everyone was gone.

I huff on how messy the lake house is, there’s even stuff on the pool that I cringe on looking at.

This cleaning work will take a lot of time.

I started to clean up and after an hour Allison went out the library all groggy with hangover but still insisted on helping me clean.

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing on the bracelet that I’m now wearing.

“A gift from someone.” I look at it for a moment and remembered Stiles.

“Someone?” 

“It’s cute and it suites me so I wore it.”

“Okay.” She sounded suspicious but didn’t press on the matter further and just continue cleaning.

I smiled a little looking again at the bracelet hanging on my wrist. I thought I just had the worst birthday ever but I was wrong. This may be the best birthday I ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Saying that I’m in a bad mood is an understatement.

I’m ranging with anger.

The day after my birthday, I didn’t go home and just stayed at the lake house with Allison — chilling, watching movies the whole day, eating junks that I have to burn later, comforting her on her break-up.

It was relaxing and rewarding. 

Being away from your problems is such a good day spend. If only we can stay like this in a long time.

Then Monday came and we have to go back to school, back to our reality. My car was fixed so I don’t need Stiles to drive me to school anymore, _not that I’m disappointed or anything._

I was not really expecting him to still be home early in the morning (kinda hoping though) when I came back, and he really was not home.

I was thinking he might have an early morning practice at lacrosse, but then when I got to school, I was greeted by this pair that’s shamelessly making out — not making out, more like, eating each others face beside’s my locker. I didn’t care at first, it’s not an unusual scene but when I got a look closely, I got stunned seeing it was Malia and Stiles.

_Is this some kind of a joke?_

I look away and got out of there forgetting that there’s a book I need from my locker. I’d rather die than get close to those face sucking couple just to get a damn book.

I skipped class.

Wow, I haven’t done that in a long time. I was still at school, just hiding at the library — some corner there that no one actually go too because of ghost rumors. I can’t believe that anyone still believe that even in high school.

The spot is actually cosy. There’s an old couch that is still ‘sitable’ and this corner has the books I like.

I was reading a history book that’s in archaic latin that’s weirdly calming me (Got bored with classical latin so...).

My phone buzz with text messages and I glance at it, messages from Allison pops up. I didn’t open it, she’s just probably wondering why the hell I’m not in class since we got the same first and second period.

I know I’m supposed to be there for her because first period is also with Scott but... I have my own issues to deal with, I’m sure she’ll get over it. Plus, she’s strong, much stronger that she think so.

No ones really around the library in this time of day, _probably_ _because_ _everyone’s_ _in class,_ I told myself.

I put down the book I was reading for a moment then close my eyes. I’m not really planning to sleep, I just want to rest my eyes and think of nothing — that was until I heard some noise near.

I stood up, trying to find where the noise is coming from. After turning on one of the shelves I was so surprise on almost bumping on a person walking through, that when I step back I almost trip on my own but got save when he pulled me back to him.

I got captured by the guys whiskey eyes.

This is like one of those scene in a romantic movies I watch. His hand on my back, holding me safely, holding me close. Eyes locked at each other.

But this is not a romantic movie.

A voice calls Stiles name as he pulls me to hide behind the shelve. _Malia_ , I though.

We were facing each other, but unlike the time in the closet, I was just mad at him. Mad that he had this power on me, he makes me feel a lot of things.

Malia calls to him again and he flinch a little like the sound of her voice is poking him.

I could just make a noise and point Malia to him, but I didn’t — I just stared at him angrily.

After a few minutes of waiting and hearing her footsteps far, I couldn’t stop myself to asked, “Is this your thing?”

I hate this big height difference with us even when I’m already wearing heels. He place one of his hand on the top shelves and then looks down on me and replied, “Is what my thing?” Whispering like if he make it a little bit louder, Malia will find where he is hiding.

This irks me, playing innocent and all, “Charming someone off to bed then when they act all crazy about you, you leave them like a piece of garbage on the street?” I hiss.

“What?” He look at me like I said something so ridiculous, that he almost laugh, but I keep the glare on and he stop before even starting.

“It’s not like this is the first time I caught you hiding from someone because they got a little obsess with you” I cleared out.

Now he’s quizzically looking at me. Like he doesn’t get where this topic is coming from, like I’m acting all crazy.

 _Great, maybe this will get him to stay ayaw from me and if he does, at least I won’t go deeper on what a feel about him._ I taste bitterness in my tongue thinking about how I felt about him.

He huff and look pointedly at me “Alright, first of all, I don’t charm girls into bed. And second, I don’t throw them like a garbage — I’m a fucking teenager Lydia, I like sex but I’m always clear that I don’t look for anything serious, that it’s just sex.” He paused and looks like his trying to find the words he wants to say “Malia, we hook-up once and she’s putting claim on me now, she even attacked me this morning!”

“It doesn’t look like it thought” I mumble but of course he still clearly heard it.

“You saw that?” _Yeah, like it was surprising. You two where basically eating each others face on the hallway, where every students passes by,_ I planned to say but just kept my mouth close.

He looks away from me that made me look down my shoes “Yeah well, she is a good kisser —“ he mumbled which made me strike a glare at him that he somehow felt. He shakes his head and focus on to how to explain himself, “Anyway, may point is, I don’t do girlfriends... I don’t do love.” Then mumble the following words in very quite voice but I still manage to hear it, “All the people I’ve love leaves me anyways, so why add more on the list?”

This made me think of his parents and how he ended up in Beacon Hills, but that doesn’t justify his action so much.

I know what he’s doing is wrong, but I understand him. And who am I to tell him what he should and shouldn’t do anyway? I’m just a stupid girl who’s starting to like this stupid boy. 

“So you and Malia...” I started but couldn’t complete my question. It’s stupid but, yeah, I still want it clear out.

“No, we’re not a thing or will we ever be.” He answered like he understand what my question will be. He was looking at me like he’s trying to convince me — for a moment I just look into his eyes and tried to find any hint of lie, but I know deep inside I already believe him.

slowly the tension I felt faded and I relax, both of us making a sigh of relief.

He stepped back and look away, “What are you doing here anyways? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” He asked, looking around and noticing the small couch in the corner and walk towards it.

“Coming from you.” I followed him with my eyes and added, “I get bored with American History so.”

“So you... what? You turn to latin?” He pick up the book laying on the couch and flip into the pages. It’s so evident in his face that he doesn’t understand any of the word in the book, which makes me want to laugh but I compose myself, still wants to act all irritated on him and snatch the book.

“No, this is greek history written in archaic latin”

“Archa— what?” 

“Old latin.” I explained but he was still looking at me dumbly “What? I got bored with classical latin so I studied Archaic latin or in simple words Old latin.”

“Exactly how many language do you know Lydia Martin?” He asked as he take a sit on the couch, not straying his looks on me.

“I’m not sure... I know french, Italian, german, spanish, classical and old latin, chinese...” I answered honestly but got cut off when he started laughing.

“Alright, alright, stop showing off, I was just joking.” 

There were still small laughs coming out of him. Those smiles and giggles is making my heart flutters. He pat on the side of the couch asking me to sit beside him. 

I took a sit, messing on the end of my skirts. 

“This corner’s a bit different from others why is that?” He was again looking around, with curiosity in his face.

“Well some dumb person spread ghost rumors about this corner. And a lot of person believes him which pretty supid as well, with that no one really comes in this corner.” I answered, looking around, not to him though — definitely not him. 

“So this is somewhat your spot?” I felt him staring at me and no matter how much I told myself not to look at him, my body refuse to listen to me.

“You could say that” I answered, swallowing lumps on my throat.

He’s smiling like he’s seeing something amusing. “Can I come here again?”

“Well we live in a democratic country and this is not really my place so... just make sure that you won’t make this your make-out spot, because I really like coming here.” I sigh defeatedly.

“No, this is your spot, I won’t do that.” He smiles with the smile that fastly became my favorite.

_I’m in deep shit trouble right now, but I just didn’t care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m somehow running out of ideas to write. And just like the Lydia in this story, I’m in deep shit hahaha. Well, I’m determined to finish this so I’ll find my inspirations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat like a buffer chapter. Like I mentioned, having some blackouts here (I want to call it a ‘writer’s block’ but I’m not really a writer, just a frustrated one, which pretty evident on how I write. Lots of mistake here and there.). Well I hope you guys is still liking this.
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille

A week of normality. That’s what I got after the horrendous event back in Monday. 

Yep. Normal. Just... this is boring me out.

Waking up on the same time each morning, fixing myself, going to school, eating lunch with Allison, finishing my assignments even before the school ends.

Lately, Allison’s been going home early. I was thinking that maybe this has something to do with the break-up, so I didn’t pry much.

Going to mall alone is not much entertainind, most of the stuff were out of season, new things is set to arrive in the next month. So I would either stay on school in the library at my corner, or I go home and watch movies or series that I don’t even know if I like or not.

I don’t see Stiles home much as well, even though we live in the same house. He’s like mom, always out of the house, no definite time of going home.

I figured he might be helping Scott with the break-up or hooking up with girls. I huff in irritation just thinking about it, even though I have no right and reason to be.

I only see him in class that we have together. We don’t really talk much, _not like we have a lot to talk about._

 _Today_ is one of those days where I stayed at school just reading another book in latin — something about supernatural creatures and stories.

I got pull out of my reverie when I hear thuds and whisper not far from my spot.

 _Deja_ _vu?_

So a place the book down and walk slowly to where the sound is coming from, only to be greeted by two horny teenagers that is hotly making out.

I sigh, I should just let this horny teenagers do whatever they intend to do, _at least it’s not Stiles I caught making out this time._

I was about to walk away when I realized I know the person who’s making out with the unknown guy that suddenly look familiar to me somehow. “Allison!?” I almost shouted, remembering that we’re at the library.

Their making-out was stop abruptly, afraid that it was a teacher who caught them. When she realized it was me she just smiled and said ‘hi’ to me.

“Lydia this is Isaac. Isaac this is Lydia.” Allison introduced the guy, all smiles and hopeful of my warm greeting.

“Hi” Isaac said, moving close to me offering his hand to shake, which I didn’t take. I just smiled a him, not in a nice way though.

He withdraw his hand awkwardly but still gave a smile. “Aah... I should go now. I’m already late at practice.” He turned to Allison and said, “I’ll see you later right?” 

“Yeah — yes” She answered, as Isaac kiss her goodbye and nod to me like his afraid that I’ll say something to burn him. 

“Bye” I said, watching him walk away. Then turned to Allison looking at her pointedly.

“What?” She said, moving futher to my corner and when she saw the couch she get down and sat happily.

“What do you mean, what? Are you trying to use the poor guy as your rebound?” I interrogated as a take a sit next to her.

“No! Nope!” She answered immediately, her face looking all defensive “just — I do like him you know. He... he make me feel good.” She was looking down, like an embarass teenager taking about her first boyfriend.

“And what about Scott?”

“What about him?” Her tone and the look in her face doesn’t much. She is still hurting but she doesn’t like people knowing about it, even me.

“Are you over him now?” I pushes. She bit her lower lip, pushing herself not to cry. “See, you’re not, so what’s with this?” 

She chuckle, a stray tear falling from her eyes. I took both her hand and squeeze it lightly, letting her know that I’m with her. She wip another stray tear falling out of her eye and place back her hand on mine. “When did you become the responsible one?” She asks, making me chuckle as well.

“When Jackson left and I realize my worth.” Right. I was never the resposible one before, always partying, always out all night with jocks who only wants my popularity and body.

Jackson — he was someone who I though I want. Handsome, rich, and captain of the lacrossse team, but he never respected me. I kept dating him for the image that I’m building, same with why he kept dating me. 

When he left without goodbye, I was devastated. Not because I love him, but because, I finally got out of that abusive relationship and I finally see my self worth.

“I mean it when I said that I like him.” Allison began, “He’s good at kissing, and making out, and in bed.” 

“Allison!”

“But really, he’s good at listening too. He knows about me and Scott —“

“Obviously, he’s friends with Scott, and may I add his adoptive brother.” Yep. That’s right.

Isaac is Scotts adoptive brother. They’re actually cousins. His mother is the sister of Scott’s mother, but his mother died giving birth to him then his abusive father died on an accident. I don’t really know him personally but everyone in school knows that fact about Isaac. 

_Ohhh_ , _Allison’s in a middle of a very complicated relationship. As always._

Then I realized something, “Oh my god! He’s the guy you made out with at the party!” 

“He is, and he wants to take me on a date tonight...”

”and?”

”I — I don’t want us to be public yet. He understand that, he’s afraid of what will Scotts reaction be.”

”So?” She then slowly look at me in the eye, giving me puppy eyes, and giving soft squeezes on my hands. “No — nope. I don’t like to third wheel. The last time I did, I was force to go home on my own in a smelly cab because someone forgot that she brought her best friend with her in the theaters and decided to hook up in her car with her previous boyfriend after the movies. So no, I am not going with you.” I let go both of her hand, feeling all irritated remebering that night.

“Come on, please?” She lean down, making sure that I look at her. “What if you invite someone else to go with? Then it’ll be like a double date!”

“No... Still a no.” I answered, shaking my head. _Like I have someone I want to go with._

“You still owe me for not telling me about Stiles” she debated. I look at her unbelievably, _if this is where she wants to go, it’s on then!_

“Well you owe me for not telling me about Isaac” 

“And you — you...” she stops for a moment to think what other things I owe her. I thought she don’t have anything else but then said, “You owe me for ditching me at your birthday party and you also ditch me back in Monday.”

“I — fine.” I said reluctantly, then stood up and walk away from her.

“Where are you going?”

“Finding someone who’ll go with me later” 

“I’ll text you the details!”

So...

Where can I find a guy who will agree to come with me in a bowling area tonight hanging with a lover?

Should I call Aiden? 

No... I don’t want to go back in that path. 

How about David? Or was it Bryan? 

No... I don’t think I’ve save his number.

_Then who?! Aaarrrggg!_

I was pacing back in forth at out porch, and when I can’t think of any guys to go with, I sat down on one of the step and rest mu head on my knees.

_Does it has to be a guy? Maybe I can bring a girl. Ahh right, Allison is the only girl friend that I have, or at least his the only real friend I have._

I don’t feel like going with anyone I don’t know, I’ll be another total hell if I do.

I was thinking so hard that I didn’t even notice the noisy jeep parking in front of the garage and Stiles going to me and holding on my arms quickly. “Hey... are you alright? Is there something wrong?”

He was looking at me all worried, my heart skips a beat as he look around my body searching for an injury.

“N — no... I’m just” I said, then remember my distress. “I was waiting for you.”

“You do? Why?” He stopped what he was doing and look at me confused.

“Because you’re coming on a date with me tonight?”

He drop both his hand and laughs, loudly if I may add. “And why would I agree to this?” He asked after containing himself, but he was making that grin that I hated so much.

“Because I don’t like to third wheel on Allisonand her new guy.” I said honestly.

“Third wheel on Allison?” He paused for a minute processing what I just said. “Ohh Scott will be devastated.” 

“I know. But you’re not telling him about it yet.” 

For the pass days I know how he and Scott become so close with each other. They are even closer than Isaac and Scott. If you don’t know them, you’ll think that they have been friends since they were a kid and I know his loyalty lies with Scott.

“Because the guy Allison is seeing is someone close to Scott and their relationship is none of our business. We’re their best friend not their parents.” I argue with him.

“Then maybe it’s best for me not to go. I don’t like lying Lyds, especially to my best friend.” He sighs and stood up, ready to get inside the house.

“Wait —“ I grab on his long sleeves that made him stop. “you’re not really lying if he didn’t ask you about it, just — please, I don’t want to go home alone again.” I was becoming desperate.

“What?”

“The last time I third wheel with Allison, she forgot that she bought me at the theaters with her and decided to hook up with Scott on her car after we watched the movie — I had to go home alone in a cab because I didn’t have it in me to ask them to stop and bring me home first.” I confessed, only getting another chuckle from him.

“What?” _The bastard might have forgot his english. Breath Lydia... breath._

“So can you please go with me?” I look up from him, my hands not letting go of his sleeves. I trying the stupid puppy dog eye as well.

“Don’t you have other people you can go with?” He sighs, sitting down next to me.

“If I do, do you think I’ll ask you?”

“Yes.” He said proudly.

“Then you’re full of yourself. Are you going or not?” _I’m_ _desperate but he’s annoying._

“What is it for me?”

“What do you mean?” I look at him quizzically.

“What will I get on this?”

“I — I could give you numbers of pretty girls you can hook up with?” 

“I don’t need that”

“I could — I have a credit card but we can only spend up to 500”

“No.”

“No?” _I’m_ _running out of ideas Stiles!_ “Then what do you want?”

“Lydia — Lyds, this is not a question of want I want but, can you do it?” He was dancing his brows up and down that annoued me too much so I hit, not too hard but I was still rewarded with a small ‘opphhhm’ from him.

“Just tell me what it is!”

“Well, I heard that you’re not required to join the camp tomorrow.”

I got confused, what this has to do with what we are talking about? “Yes... why mention that?”

“Well now you’re joining”

“What?!”

“Come on, camps are fun. I know that because I’ve been in so many of them.” It was purely sarcasm and I hated how he said it. “So what do you say Lyds?” He asked, moving his brow up and down.

 _If only I’m not desperate!_ “Fine!” I stood up and stomp with every step I take going inside the house.

“And ohh!” He called before I can even get inside.

”What?!” I turned back to him fast that my hair slap on my face but I kept composure.

”I’m driving.” He said and let out the grin that I hate.

I glare at him but kept my mouth close. I don’t want to say something that will take back what he already agreed on. 

I turn away and got inside the house, debated if I should close the door on him hard or not.

I choose to just run up my room and srceam on my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new fic guys. Same OTP, of course, but in a different direction than this one.
> 
> If you like depressing story please do check it out. I tittled it ‘afraid of my own thoughts’. I only have posted a preview but will post a chapter soon, I’m just editing.
> 
> Hope you can check it.
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda long, I think 🤨  
> Well, I just hope you guys are liking this 😁
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille

_The_ _pink_ _on_ e _or_ _the_ _blue_ _one?_ I thought to myself, having hard time on choosing what dress to wear.

I sat down looking at the two dresses on my bed, then over to the pile of clothes near my closet that I tried on earlier but discarded because it doesn’t feel right. I’ve been doing this for the past hour now.

I exhale loudly and pouts, _what_ _am_ _I_ _stressing_ _about?_ It’s not like this is my date.

Then I reminded myself that I’m Lydia Martin, and no matter where I go, I go with style.

Finally, I decided to wear the blue dress that unusually complemented my strawberry blonde hair.

After being satisfied on how I look, I grab my purse and got out my room, looking at Stiles door room.

_Should I knock or just call him?_

I debated with myself and even made a pros and cons on my two choices — _It’s_ _stupid_ _I_ _know_.

When I finally decided that I should just knock, the door suddenly opened, and I was greeted by a shirtless Stiles, again.

I’m starting to think that this is one of his hobby. Not a bad hobby but a weird one.

“You should stop hovering behind doors.” He said, pulling me back to reality.

“I do not —!”

“What are you doing then?” I was cut off, as he look at me with interest in his eyes and a side smirk on his lips. “Because for about 10 minutes I was seeing your shadow under the door” he added.

My eyes went big, _so_ _he_ _knew_! “Just... we should go.” Well I’m not telling him about my debate with myself. I look down and concentrate to not look at his body, that I’m slowly obsessing about.

_Why does he have to be shirtless all the damn time?_

“Not all the time, just now. I think my AC broke this morning.” He said as he went to his closet looking for a decent shirt.

“What?” I asked, confused on what he said.

“You asked why I’m shirtless all the time, I just answered.” He stopped looking for a shirt and looks at me in question.

_Shit_.

Slowly, a big smile creep on his face as he walk back towards me. “Ohhh — you didn’t intend to say that out loud didn’t you?” He level my height and lean on his doorframe, pressing his lips together, still smiling.

“I — I’ll just wait downstairs.” I step back and practically run downstairs, hearing a chuckle behind.

At the end of the steps I stop and told myself to take a deep breath.

_Lydia_ , _breath_...

I was still giving myself a new mantra when the front door opened. “Mom?”

“Hey sweetie.” Mom greeted, kissing me in the cheek, all smiles as she place down the things she was carrying on the table at the living room.

“You’re early, that’s new.”

“Ohh well, I’ll go insane or might turn into a murderer if I stay another second with that retarded person at the office so...” She paused and took out papers and her laptop off her bag. “I brought home work.”

I was just nodding at her when she swayed another look at me and said, “You look nice, are you going out?” Before I can even answer, Stiles appears behind me telling me we can go.

“Stiles.” Mom greeted him. It was evident on his face that he didn’t notice mom right away. He greeted her back all smiles and charm.

She then notice how Stiles is dress and probably heard what he said earlier and put the two together so she asked “Are you two...?”

“We are.”

“No!”

Stiles and I said at the same time, that madeus look at each other, mine is more of a glare.

“We are not going on a date.” I said, pointedly looking at him then to mom.

“Yes we are.” He interjected.

Mom let out a breathy laugh that made me send glares at her as well. “Aren’t you two look cute together. You two even matched.” That made me look at Stiles and what he was wearing — and we do matched. He was wearing a dark brown pants that matches my ankle heel boots and a black and blue flannel that matched the color of my dress.

“Well wherever you two are going, just be careful.” Mom finished still giggling but get back to her work.

“We are not going on a date.” I said, directing to Stiles as I stomp out the house.

“But we are.” He said, following me and going to his jeep. We both stop in front of his jeep door as he said. “Remember, ‘You’re going on a date with me tonight’ you said that.”

“I... we...” I began, memories from this afternoon rushing back to me.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Lyds.” He said, ending my thoughts and smirking, knowing he won another argument.

He got inside the jeep and me following, beating myself internally.

After a 15 minutes of quite drive to the bowling area, I literally jump out the jeep and walk inside without waiting for Stiles. 

Luckily the first person I saw was Allison.“Hey —“ she greeted and quickly hugs me, she was all smiles and giggles but then she saw Stiles. Looks like she didn’t expect to see him. “Stiles” She greeted.

“Allison.” He greeted back, giving her small smiles.

Then Isaac appears on Allisons back, “Got us a booth, we should — Stiles?” He stops, taking notice at Stiles.

“Isaac?” It was not a greeting, more like, ‘what the hell are you doing here?’ and ‘ohh no, you are not the new guy my best friend ex-girlfriend is seeing.’

Well, this is awkward and definitely not good. I should have weight the situation more before asking Stiles to come with me.

“You said, you got us the booth? We should — we should go now right?” I interrupted theheavy staring contest.

“Yeah, yes! Come on Isaac!” Allison pick up and pull Isaac with her.

After a few seconds of staring at the two, I turned to Stiles and said, “Come on.”

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s Isaac?! He’s Scotts bother for christ sake!” We was kinda screaming and kinda whispering, not wanting to make a scene.

“Well, I told you he was close to Scott, I just didn’t specifically mentioned his name but... and if you want to feel better I’ve only known it this afternoon.” I argue.

“What difference does that make?!” 

He shouted that startled me, and made me scream back at him, “nothing!” I breath out and kinda lower my voice seeing that there are people looking at us. “Nothing, so just go with what we have agreed on okay?!”

My heels are clicking on the floor that annoyed me more in the situation. _Thank god this heels are good if not, It’ll already be wreck._

I seated next to Allison, all irritated. Stiles following and seated next to me but made a little space. You can feel the extreme awkwardness in out group and the heavy atmosphere.

“Ahh... let me get us some drinks and snack before we starts —“ Allison break the ice and before she can even walk away, Isaac stops her, “Let me do that.” He said.

“Okay...” Allison agreed and sat back down.

“I’ll come with you” Stiles interjected and followed Isaac.

“Stiles —“ I called but Isaac wave it off saying that it’s alright.

After a few sighs her and there from me and Allison, she begins “Of all people you can bring, why Stiles?”

“Of all people you can rebound off, why Isaac?” My mouth immediately reponse like it has it’s own brain, Allison looking at me on shock that I slap myself internally knowing that it was off the line.

I huff and tried to how I can lighten the situation. “Look, I’m not doing this to make you miserable. I just didn’t have much of a choice.” I look her in the eye and apologies without saying the word, which I think she got. “And, I made him promised not to tell Scott.” I added.

“You think he won’t?”

“I think he can hold it for a few days, so if I were you, I’ll already plan how to come clean — both of you actually.”

She sighs, look away, then sighs again.

When the two got back the heavy atmosphere seems to have lighten up. Stiles and Isaac seems to have their little chat as well because they are now making gestures with each other and betting on the game.

After all discussions about the game, it was decided that it’ll be a group of two match. Me partnered up with Stiles and of course, Isaac with Allison.

Isaac and Allison when first hitting strike like a pro bowlers then it was me who took the first ball from our group.

I sigh knowing I suck at bowling and we’ll definitely lost in this game.

Don’t get all ‘ _Lydia’s_ _only_ _looks_ _and_ _brain_ _but_ _no_ _stamina_ ’ because I know sports, I do. Just not this kind of sports.

Allison and Isaac were already teasing me for taking too long on letting go of the ball, I let out another breath formulating how I can make a strike when I felt a hand over my waist that I almost drop the ball.

I turned to my side which Stiles took place. One hand on my waist and the other is on my should, rubbing up and down. “What are you doing?”

“Since I’m going to hell, might as well enjoy it right?” He slightly hold my waist tigther that made me all tense. “And I’m a bit competative, we can’t lose the game to Isaac.” He added.

I slowly look away, close my eyes, pull all my energy to concentrate. Stiles might have felt that I’m all tense up that he rubs my shoulder again and wispered ‘relax’ in my ear, in a very soothing way. He position me and then told me when to let go of the ball.

After what seems like an internity, the ball hits all the pin and I made a strike.

_I have never striked in bowling my whole life!_

This got me all energetic and excited that I jump and hugs Stiles shouting all words of victory. 

After a few seconds of celebration when I felt Stiles hands on my back tightening, I let go, awkwardly smiling and thanking him for the help.

It was a fun filled _date_. _Aahhh... nope... not a date — I mean, this can’t be a date right? We were just hangging out with Allison and Isaac. Somehow, I kinda wish this is a date._

We won the game by the way. Stiles has a talent on distracting Isaac and Allison that made them lose the ball on the gutter.

I was laughing and giggling with Stiles on our drive back home as he was trying to re-enacting how distracted Isaac was and his reaction on losing. I think they made a secret bet on it.

When he parked in front of the house besides my car, our laughs slowly fade.

He looks at me and said, “That was fun.”

”It was.” I replied, the smiles on my face not fading.

”I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but, thank you for inviting me.” He was making breatless laughs and it was so cute that I think my heart will burst if he don’t stops.

I swallowed, looking down and back at him multiple times, and said, “No... thank you, for coming with me, and for making this night enjoyable for me, even with few bumps when it’s started.”

He made another laugh said, “Well you’re welcome, Lydia Martin.”

There’s something in the way he said it that made my world suddenly stops, all the noise of the cricket tuned out, and the cold of the night felt so warm suddenly.

His eyes were gleaming even in the darkness of the night. It even look more like the stars in the sky.

I don’t know who made a move first but, slowly, we were leaning close to each other.

Then all the bubbles were burst when some’s phone ring. 

We both lean back, buried ourselfs in our seats, like we realize what we are about to do.

_I’m pretty sure he’s about to kiss me!_

Everything was so good until I hear him say ‘ _Malia_ ’. 

My mind went blank, jealousy's eating me away, then I was reminded on why I shouldn’t fall for this stunning guy.

_I don’t want to play his game._

I jump out of the jeep and practically run inside the house not waiting for Stiles.

I kinda heard him calling my name and told me to wait but, I just got to get away from him.

I was about to enter my room when he caught me and spin me around to face him, pinning on the wall.

“Whats wrong? A little while ago we were having fun and now —?” He asked, which I only replied with a glare. “Are you angry at me? Why? What are you so angry about?”

I still didn’t give him an answer and tried to pull away from his grip but he just hold on to me more tightly. “Let go of me Stiles.” I demanded.

“I’m not letting go until you tell me what’s going on. Come on Lydia, just tell me.” He pleaded, but he soften his hold to avoid hurting me and moving his hand on mine, using his thumb to caresses the back of my hand.

I look down one our hands that is slowly relaxes me.

“Was it my actions on the bowling area?” He asked softly, making sure I look him in the eye.

“No? Is it because I kept teasing you?” He added. 

I let out an exhale and got lost in hid eyes. “No? Is it because of this?” He softly place his other hand on my face and slowly lean down. As our faces get closer and closer, I stomps on his feet hard. “Ouch! Why’d you do that for?!”

Again, I didn’t give him an answer and just glared at him. 

_I_ _won’t_ _fall_ _for_ _that_ _again_! I took the chance to get away from him and got inside my room closing the door in his face.

“Lydia!” He called.

After a few seconds I heard a door opening and Stiles greeting my mom. 

Considering the time, mom is still obviously awake. Did she hear what Stiles and I was talking a few minutes ago?

“You should just call me Natalie” she told him, as I heard footsteps. Maybe she walking towards him. 

Moms room is not actually in this floor of the house. Her rooms at the third floor, but her office is the room next to our small library which was next to Stiles room.

She rarely use her office because nowadays she worked on her bed, she said it’s much comfortable, and her office used to be dad’sso...

She only use the office when she needs to look on old files.

“Sorry” I heard Stiles said.

“Apology not accepted...” mom chuckled and paused.

It was quite, too quite for a minute that my crazy mind is imagining at lot of weird things, then I heard my mom voice again.

“Stiles, dear, don’t play with her heart too much. She act tough and all but she is not, really. I like you Stiles, a lot, but don’t forget that I’m still her mother” i felt warm hearing it from my mother.

We’re not as close as we used too, but I know we love each other unconditionally.

“Yes - of course. I’m sorry, Mrs - Natalie”

“Well, alway use protection kids. I don’t want any teen pregnancies at home, I’ve been there, done that and it was horrible” My eyes went big when I heard that remark. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _mom?!_ I can also heard the breathless laugh Stiles is making.

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Natalie”

I made a huge exhale after hearing doors closing. I walk towards my bed and sat downand lay down, spreading both my arms on the bed then took another breath.

_Well, at least I know that mom got my back._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter 🥰

_4_ _am_.

I groan as I look at the clock and buried my face on my pillow.

It was too early in the morning, too early to wake up on a weekend and too early to move.

Another annoyed groan left me when my second alarm rings, reminding me that I have to get up to not be late.

No matter how much I hate the place that I’m going, I never like being late.

Today is ‘day one’ of the camp that agreed on to join because of Stiles, _Uuugghh..._

Why does all camps needs to have a very early call time? It’s not like the wild will be gone if we go there in the afternoon.

That’s one of the reason why I hate camps, and two, my heels are not for muds and grassy ground! I’m 5’3 for christ sakes! I need to be on heels!

I managed to be exempted on the mandatory camps when we entered freshman year. Being very smart with 172 IQ had it’s perks.

 _This_ _is_ _all_ _Stiles_ _fault_.

I rummage my closet looking for comfortable clothes but would still look classy. Then after, I stared on my shoes and debate on what I should wear.

I don’t really own flats because of my height. I have some oxford style shoes but nope, not letting this babies get mess up.

Then I was reminded of an old shoes I have that I don’t really wear because it does’t suit most of my dresses.

It was a combat like shoes that has chunkey heels on it, _of_ _course._

After getting all the things I need, I when down the kitchen to get something to drink and found mom.

”You’re early” She said, surprised in seeing me.

”And you haven’t slept yet, are you?” I replied sounding more like a statement than a question. I walk pass mom and get some orange juice on the fridge.

”Stiles left early for a camp. Are you going on that camp as well?”

”yep —“ I answered, putting emphasis on ‘p’. “Something mandatory.” I added, rolling my eyes releasing my irritation on hearing Stiles’s name. After getting my drink, I walk back to the counter to get my bag, and kiss my mother goodbye and went on my way.

Upon getting to school the first person I saw was Allison that greeted me in surprised.

“I though you hate camp?” She asked in confused expression.

“I do.” I replied honestly, sighning.

“Then why —“ her words were tune out of my ears when I heard an annoying laugh not far away from where we’re standing.

It was Malia giggling on something Stiles is whispering in her ears. They were leaning on his jeeps flirting with each other — my blood boils remebering the night before. _Such_ _a_ _manwhore_. 

“Lets — lets just talk about it later.” I told Allison. The anger inside me might have been visible on my face that she turned to follow my eyes.

Seeing what I was looking, she turns back to me, her eyes were weirdly twinkling and said, “Oh this is going to be fun.” In a cringing way.

Few moment later we were called by coach Finstock to get on the bus.

After an hour or 2, we got to our destination and huddled on the camp’s quad.

An ear piercing sound took all of our attention and shush us from talking all together. 

“Alright, listen up you hoard of horny teenagers!” Coach announced, “As much as I hated to be here and see you people on my supposed weekend, I have to comply with the comands of the school, so everyone should follow the rules and if I find you people doing some shit things, I’ll personally cut your dirtly stinking foot! You hear me?!” He paused to hear a round of yesses from us then continues with his lecture.

”So room assignments! I don’t care who you are rooming with as long as you people keep your pants on and don’t make babies!” Groans from few students were heard, discusted with coach words.

”Greenburg! Distribute the keys and get off my face!”

I softly laugh on how coach finished his lecture, _poor_ _Greenburg_.

Both Allison and I walk to Greenburg to get our room key then pace to the cottage-like rooms.

”So..” She started. “Can you tell me now why are you in this camp, when I vividly rememebered you cursing all camps and promising not join ever?”

I tried to think of an excused but all I came out with is a huff of annoyance, gripping my bag tightly.

”This is because of Stiles isn’t it?”

I was so surprised with her question that I almost trip on my own foot.

”It is!” She said, getting confirmation from my reaction. There’s not point in lying... Allison is good at this things.

“You like him don’t you?” She asked, and like in queue my eyes found him from the crowd of people finding their room and Malia tailing back.

“Doesn’t matter.” I brush it off and continue pacing till we found our room.

I was a bit glad that Allison didn’t press on the matter anymore. She might have felt my uneasiness on how I was feeling about Stiles.

After settling and placing our things where it should be, we realized that we have a lot of time to wonder around before call time for the first activity sets.

”Do you wannna go to the river to pass time?” Allison asked.

I shaked my head and positioned myself on the bed, ”No, I think I’ll just take a nap.”

”Alright.” She said, as she got out of the room.

I let out a few sighs and focus on taking a nap. 

Startled, I got jump off the bed looking at the unfamiliar place but then remembered where I was.

I sigh and look at my wristwatch. I only slept for 40 mins, still a lot of time before call time and Allison might still be out at the river.

After fixing myself, I got out of the room intending to find Allison but was cornered by Scott.

”Scott.” I greeted him with a wave. 

His face is telling me that he’s going to asks things about Allison that I walk pass him and told him to talk to Allison and not me.

”I just want to know if she’s alright.” He insist.

I huff and stop my tracks, then look back to him. “She’s —“ a paused for a moment to formulate what I’m going to say, “She’s doing fine Scott, great even.”

He looks down, pain hangging on his face. I walk closer to him and said, “Look, Scott... I know, nothing I can say will lessen what you are feeling, but... you have to accept what happened.”

He sighs and take a look at me, “I know, Lydia... I know.” He said it like he’s convincing himself more that I am.

Scott’s a very nice guy, anyone would be glad to have him in their life.

Allison loved him for his very kind heart, but because of this kindness, it brought conflicts in their relationship.

Both our attention where snatch when a familiar voice call on Scott.

“Hey” Stiles greeted Scott and turns to me, “Lyds.” Giving me small smiles.

A petite, pretty asian looking girl appeared on his back and wave her hello’s at us.

”Ohh, this is Kira, the girl that I told you about Scott.” 

_Great, another one of his hook-ups!_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance but careful not to show them.

”Kira this is Scott and this is Lydia.” He introduced us.

Suddenly she surprised both Scott and I in a hug and said that she heard a lot of things about us from Stiles.

“She’s a hugger, sorry.” Stiles announce. He added that Kira’s from another school near BHHS that is having a camp as well and said that he they have known each other way back when they were kids, saying she’s on of his best bud.

Weirdly, I felt relief knowing that she’s not one of his fuck buddies. She looks nice and friendly that it would hurt to hate her.

Kira was all smiles and giggles, staring back in fort on Scott and I.

I can see her looking differently in Scott, _well_ _someone has a crush —_ I thought _._

But then she turned her attention to me and said, “You’re really gorgeous and beautiful just like Stiles said.”

”Thanks... I guess.” I replied confused on whats happening.

Stiles picked up on it and stopped Kira from saying another thing and suddenly said, “Well, introduction is done. Kira, didn’t you say you want to see the the quad? Scott do you want to come?”

Kira looks like she wants to protest or say something but Stiles pull her forward then Scotts follewed them.

Dumbfounded, I let out a huff looking at them leaving me where I’m standing.

I decided to let it go and get back on finding Allison.

Once on the river, I spotted Allison having conversation and laughing with Isaac. It felt wrong to disturb them so I turned back and decided to just wait for her at our room.

After a few paces, Malia suddenly block my way.

”You’re Lydia right?” She ask, fake smiles on her face.

I didn’t answer her but she still took it as a ‘yes’ reponse. “I’m —“ 

“I know you.” I cut her off, looking at her hands that she’s about to offer for a shake but change her mind and pull down.

”Good.” She stood up straightly, taking pride of her populrity.

”Do you need something?” I asked, annoyed at the pretentious bitch.

”Me? No... but Stiles do.”

Confused, I asked her what it was and told me that, he was looking for me to tell me something.

_We were just talking earlier, why didn’t he just told me?_

I was gonna go to the quad to see Stiles but Malia stops me and said he’s in the woods.

It was suspicious but I shrug it off and went to where she was pointing.

Upon entering the woods and not seeing Stiles, I wondered if he returned back, but then I heard some noise near by and thought it was him so I walk towards it.

When I saw nothing, I turn to returned back but got greeted with unfamiliarity.

I paces back and fort and tired to remember where I walked by but nothing make sense.

 _And_ _yessss_ , _I’m_ _officially_ _lost_. How can all the trees looks the same to me? And how on earth did that path suddenly faded?

This is why I hate camps!

First day on the camp and I’m already lost in the woods. 

I huff hard thinking of what my next move will be. I’m smart almost about everything, but I’m not freaking Tarzan to know what to do in a jungle, also, it never come into my interest to know things about living in the woods. I like the city, I like it’s noise, it makes me feel that I’m not alone. 

I look around and try to recognize or remember where I came from but all I can see is the same tree, the same stones, and this is making my head ache.

_Maybe I should just walk straight ahead, and maybe I’ll find a path. This shouldn’t be that hard, right?_

The plan that came into my mind doesn’t sound that bad so I went with it, but after a few minutes of walking, a few stumbles on rocks, a few insect bites, I stop — looking around and curse loudly.

Why does it feel like I went in circle when I was walking straight ahead? How is this possible?

Then I suddenly remember that I have my phone with me. I immediately take it out of my pocket, but of course, _there_ _were_ _no_ _signal_.

I return the useless device on my pocket and angrily stomp my feet on the ground.

_This is all Stiles fault! Why did he call me out of the woods? Why didn’t he just said what he want to say went we were with Scott and Kira? And why did he even asked Malia this favor to tell me —_

I stop my thoughts when I realized something. There’s no way he will ask Malia to tell me something, he is flirting with her and all but... asking favors on her would only get him more on her grip which he doesn’t like, and if he needs something from me, he will shamelessly annoy the living hell out of me first.

I smack my head literally when I realized that I’ve been so stupid to believe Malia.

 _Now_ _what_?

I look up, and saw that the suns pretty high up still. I think I might have been gone only for an hour so there’s a big possibility that no one will notice I’m missing. Allison might think that I just snuck out somewhere because that’s what I do before when I come to camps. It’ll take few more hours before someone notice I’m missing and will try and find me.

I sighs tiredly and tried to think again of what to do. Walking straight ahead didn’t work, maybe counting my steps and then putting marks and turning paces will work? 

I did as what I thought, it’s not like someone will give me other ideas.

After trees, over trees, stones over stones, mark over mark, I notice a clearing and went towards it.

I was all giddy and excited to get the hell away from the forest and I really though I was free from being lost, but boy I was wrong.

The end of the clearing is a cliff. It’s maybe 20 to 30 feet wide clear ground, only short grass and few wild flower coming out.

Exhaustion suddenly overcome me that I had to sit down.

 _Ahhhh!_ _How do I get back on that stupid camp?!_

I closed my eyes for a moment and think, but nothing coming out. Maybe because I’ve been walking around for more than an hour in this god awful forest. 

My feet hurts from all those tripping on rocks, I think I already have tons of blisters and gashes around my foot and I’m not even wearing heels! I also have lots of insect bites, that I surely need to put some cream on.

I took off my shoes and examine my feet, just a few blisters here and there. Another sigh left me and as I look at the overlooking view, my heart gasp on how beautiful the scene is. I can’t believe we have this in California.

The scene was straight out of a jungle book.

Well, if this is the last thing I’m going to see before I die, I don’t think it’s a bad way to go.

It was stupid to think that this will be the end of me but, I kinda like the thought of dying with nature around you — except, I’ll be living my mom alone without even a body to morn for.

 _Stupid_ _thoughts_.

Again, I let my exhaustion take over me and I lay down on the cold grass, closed my eyes, rested my mind, and just feels the wind blowing.

It’s peaceful and relaxing. No one to annoy me, no one to get my feelings all rumble up. 

I let out a big exhale and stayed laying in the grass. I might have fallen asleep at some point till someone rocks my body hard and shout my name multiple times like he witness a bloody murder.

My eyes slowly flutters open and I was greeted by this whiskey eyed god.

“Oh my god! You’re alive! Are you hurt? Did you hit your head or something? Lydia — Lyds, talk to me!” His voice were full of relief and worry. I couldn’t get why his acting like this, maybe because I just woke up — I get all grumpy when someone just suddenly wakes me up. 

My head hurts from all his shouting, I slapped his hands that’s still shaking me like crazy, “If you don’t stop that, my brain will melt and I’ll be stupid for the rest of my life.” I scolded him and sit up straight.

I look at him confuse on what’s all the fuss about and before I can even ask him a question he suddenly pull me in a tight embrace.

I was surprised but I didn’t hate it. He looks so relief seeing me well and it made my heart skip a beat, it makes me feel that I’m so important for him to lose. I relaxed on his embrace but when he held onto me much tighter I figured that it’s time to tell him to let go, “As much as I enjoy knowing you’re stress and relief to find me, if you don’t stop this, I might be good as dead.” I said, tapping his shoulders lightly.

He lets go immediately and move both his hand on my face, searching for something — probably making sure that I’m alright “I though something bad happened to you. You were gone for a long time and I found you laying here without your shoes on. Thank god your okay!”

Then it suddenly hit me — right, I got lost in the forest.

I look around and realize that the sun is nowhere to be seen, just some glow on the sky from it’s light, “You said I’ve been gone for long? How long exactly?”

“8 hours” he said softly, with guilt in his voice. It’s not like this is his fault.

“Ohhh...” Is all that I can say. I let exhaustion took over me for too much and I did fell asleep without even planning on it.

He lowered his eyes as one of his hand fall down on my side. His left hand that stayed ghosting on my jaw slowly curls on the nape of my neck.

He softly pulls me to him again but not too close, he just leaned his forehead onto mine then sigh deeply, releasing all the tension in his body.

We stayed like that for a few seconds. His free hand finding mine and slowly holding to it.

I let him do what he needs to do — after a minute or two he let go of my neck and lean back a little but stayed connected with my hands.

“What are you doing here anyway? And why are you laying here?” He asked curiously, grazing his thumb on the back of my hand. I kept my eyes on our intertwined hands.

“I —“ I thought of what Malia did to me and I was debating with myself if I should tell him or not but I decided against it. I have a better plan for her “I was bored so I just walked around and got lost... I tried to get back to the camp but failed so many times, till I found this place.” I look around for my shoes but it was nowhere to be found, “I took off my shoes because my feet were hurting, now I don’t know where my shoes are... and I was exhausted, so I lay down for a bit, I didn’t realized that I had fallen asleep.”

He chuckles hearing the story behind my situation. “Weren’t you even afraid that a mountain lion might appear and eat you here alive?”

“There are cougars in this area?” I asked, suprised by his comment.

“Doesn’t matter anymore... come one, let’s get you back to the camp.” He was still laughing at my innocence.

He help me up, and just as I thought we’re about to walk away, he crouch down took off his shoes and put it on me.

When he get up, he place his hand on my face and said, “Don’t make me worry like that again, or I might lost my mind.” He then let go and took hand, pulling me back to the woods to get back the camp.

_See, this is what confused me most about Stiles. Most of the time he would play me like other girls, and then there’s this moments, where he looks at me with so much tender and care. If I just didn’t know beter, I will say that he’s in love with me._

I brush my thoughts away and let him hold me me and pull me softly to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter contain explicit mature narrative everyone. 
> 
> And please don’t mock if it’s not that good, I’m not used writing this stuff, I just thought it’ll be nice to add this content on the story.
> 
> Haha, let me know what you think.

And everything went back to normal after the camp.

I was beginning to think that something changed between Stiles and I because the whole camp he won’t stop keeping a close eye on me and hovering. I would ask him why, but he will just shrug and reason that mom will kill him if he let anything bad happened to me.

Allison will teased me all about it and will call Stiles ‘my knight and shinning armor’. She also told me how it’s Stiles who first realized I was missing, all worried and restless, and run at the forest to look for me.

See how he makes me crazy and confused.

This, everything is so stupid. After Jackson, I vowed to heaven that I will never fall to jerks again, but, I guess my taste in guys are really bad.

Tomorrow is a holiday, so there were no school to attend, and to take away my mind off Stiles, I plan to get some distractions. 

I was waiting for Allison at the school parking lot, leaning besides my car, scrolling on my instagram feed that I haven’t visited for quiet a while now.

After hearing the last bell ring, I anticipated Allison’s arrival and look at the school front door.

Last period for this day is my free time because I don’t really have any class. Upon seeing a familiar dark brown haired girl, a smile slowly creep on my face.

It surprised me seeing she got out with Isaac hand in hand with her — _well_ , _they seem official now. I guess I don’t need to worry anymore about her keeping secrets._

They let go of each other a few paces away from me and I greeted Allison with big mischievous smile.

“Well that was a bold action in front of everyone.” I announce, gaining a chuckle from Allison.

“I told Scottt yesterday, about us.” She said excitedly, and I was eager to know the details.

“And how did it go?” I asked.

“Well, Isaac have one black eye — but other than that, I think Scott took it pretty good.” She said in all smile, not really that bothered at the fact that her new boyfriend acquired a black eye from her ex.

“What? A black eye? I didn’t see it! I should have!” 

We were both laughing at my remark. I’m happy that at least my friend — my sister is in luck with her love life.

“You know, we should celebrate this.” I told her.

“Definitely!” She agreed, almost jumping up and down on excitement.

“The wolf bar?” I asked. Wolf bar is where we always come to party and get wasted since the guards don’t really care whatever age you are, they just allows you to enter as long as you have the money to pay.

“I have a better idea, one of Isaacs friend who’s in college is having a party tonight and he said we could go.”

“I like that idea.” I agreed, full smiles. Great, just great — perfect even. Seems like getting a distraction won’t be too hard.

An hour at the party, I was completely abandon by Allison, I’m pretty sure she’s with Isaac and who knows what they are doing.

I plan to get distraction but I’m in no near succeeding.

All the guys in this party just looks wrong. I sighs as I know I’m trying to find some thing in these guys that I can only find in Stiles.

I took another beer from the kitchen that started to be my spot now. I may not fine a distraction but at least I could get drunk.

“Hi” A dirty blond, tall, green eyed guy said, as I snap a look at him.

He looks a bit nervous and gives off a nice guy aura. “Hi” I replied, giving him a big nice smirk.

“I’m Jordan.” He offered his hand to shake and I took it gladly.

“Lydia.”

It took a couple second of shaking and smiling before he let go of my hand. “Ahh sorry... I just —“ 

He was stuttering in a very cute way and something inside me got excited. “First time seeing a goddess?” I interrupted, wondering where the boost of confidence is coming.

He laugh a little and look down, then back at me, “You could say that.”

Somehow I’m imagining how his eyes matches mine and I was reminded of my sole purpose of coming to this party.

Our staring battle were cut when a guy reach on the fridge to get a bottle of beer.

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter? Somewhere no one can interrupt our conversation?” I asked which he only replied with nervous nods.

I somehow wanted to laugh but I kept myself contained. I took his hand and practically drags him out of the kitchen.

We were about to get up stairs when the hand I was holding Jordan broke apart so suddenly and just when I was about to turn and look I was being drag in a room.

It was a bit dark but my eyes slowly adjust and I figured I was in some kind of an office. 

I was about to complain why I was dragged inside but I was silence with a sudden scream.

“What the hell were you doing?!”

“What do you mean ‘what the hell am I doing?’ I should asked you that question Stiles.” I spat, annoyed at the person in front of me.

_Really_ , _I_ _finally finding a distraction and this guy shows up?!_

“I was saving you from a sex hungry college guy.” He reasoned.

I crossed my arms and huff loudly, “You’re unbelievable! Sex hungry college guy? What the hell! If you didn’t see it clearly, I was the one leading the way idiot!”

“What?” He looks at me in confusion.

“I plan to hook up with him! Much clearer now?” I shouted, putting my hands in the air for a second to give emphasis.

“You can not hook up with him.” He said with so much conviction, and in very commanding and repremanding voice which annoyed me in such extent.

“And why is that haa?! You’re allowed to hook up with just anyone and I’m not? Please Stiles, you’re not my dad to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do!”

I was angry and couldn’t stay in that place any longer so I turned to the door, and just when I was about to open it, Stiles turns me around and push me back to pin me.

“I said you’re not hooking up with him.” He stress out, looking deep to my eyes.

“Wha —“ I was not able to finish what I was going to say when he quickly press his lips on mine.

At first I was trying to fight him and tried to get away but his kiss began to slow inviting me to get lost with him, and I did.

He was nibbling his tongue on my lips asking for an entrance inside my mouth which I allows him to.

His grip on my waist and neck began to tighten that made me moan in lust.

Maybe it was the alcohol that I didn’t have the energy to fight him anymore, or maybe, all this tension I kept inside me burst out uncontrollably that’s why I’m letting this happened.

Either way, I’ll just plead temporary insanity if things get out of hand and wreck havoc.

Suddenly both his hand were under my ass and lifted me up that made me hold onto his neck much tighter.

He was walking somewhere not letting me go and not breaking the kiss. He lowered me down carefully and I felt soft fabric on my back, _how did he even know that there is a couch here?_

He broke our heated kiss and move it down my neck then my ear that made me sigh heavily.

My hands move from his neck to his back under his shirt begging for skin contact without me knowing it. Stiles got the memo and lean back for a moment and remove his shirt and quickly get back on my neck.

I can feel his hands moving on my back and reaching on the zipper of my dress, when he reach it, he slowly pull it down and use his other hand to pull the whole dress away leaving me only in my underwear. I didn’t mind, I actually liked it, giving him moans and sighs that rewarded me with the feeling of his hard thing under his pants.

He was gridding me hard that made me wet. I then reach on his pants and started to unbuckle his belt, then proceed on unbuttoning his pants.

Our position made it hard for me to take of his pants that in frustration I push him off and said, “If you don’t get that pants off you now, I’ll kick your nuts so hard it’ll make you impotent.” And so he quickly remove his pants and get back to kissing me.

I was feeling so much heat in my body that I didn’t contain myself and reach for his dick,groping it, and moving my hands up and down. Because of it, I got rewarded with moan and cuss from him that made me more excited than I am already, so I use my other hand to reach my clit and started rubbing.

He noticed what I was doing and made me stop, going down on me, removing my thong and proceeding on playing with my clit with his tongue and pushing his fingers inside me slowly then faster.

He was good, so good that it didn’t take long for me to tremble and scream out my orgasm.

He slowly move back to my mouth, then my neck and finally, removing my bra, sucking my nipples hard that quickly build up my desire again.

I began to remove his boxers using my feet and grabbing his hard cock. I started to position him on me not waiting for him to take the action, but he stops me looking me straight in the eye. “Are you sure?” He asked.

My throat was hurting from swallowing lumps that I didn’t know was there. His eyes were full of lust and it’s incredible that he is still asking permission to fuck me.

I don’t have the same self control though so I replied, “Even if I’m not, I don’t think I can stop... I don’t want to stop.”

With that cry, he nodded to me and took a thin foil on his pants, ripping it open and putting the condom in his dick.

He positioned himself and slowly push inside me that made me hold my breath. He was thick and long, and it’s been long since I have done sex that it hurt a little bit.

He stops for a moment asking if I’m okay and I nodded telling him to continue. He push more till all of him is inside me and started trusting slowly.

My hands grips hard on his back, taking in his trust slowly accelerating. I was in full ecstasy, he’s hitting a spot inside me that won’t stop me from moaning and asking for more.

He comply with every command I said, trusting harder and faster.

A few more trust here and there and I feel my orgasm erecting, and after hitting that spot inside me again I was not able to contain it anymore and scream in pleasure letting go of my orgasm. I felt him get his orgasm too then riding slowly and pulling out to rest.

His head was resting in between my head and shoulder, breathing in and out loudly.

I matched his breathing, feeling all sweaty, and a bit tired. After a minute or two, I softly tap on his back making him move back a little looking at me, “Do you still have more of those condoms hiding on you jeans pocket?” I asked.

“What?” He asked all smiles and laugh, surprised on what I have asked.

“I want to do it again.” I replied with all certainty.

He just laughs at me that made me cross my eyebrows. After a few, he roll off me and rummage his pants releasing another 2 foils of condom that made me grin from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

“— ohh my god Lydia!”

“What? What?” Startled, I look around me trying to figure out what Allison is fussing about.

“I’m telling you the gory details of my exciting date with Isaac and you’re definitely not listening, which by the way you’re doing a lot of times now.” She huff, annoyed at my very divided attention on her.

Well how can I focus on anything when my brain is filled with Stiles and how good he is in sex.

After doing it 3 times that night, _which I insisted like a horny rabbit in the wild_ , we both fell asleep cuddling in that cramp couch.

I woke up just before the sun shines, I dress up immediately knowing well that Stiles is still asleep and left him there.

The sex was fun while it lasted but I can’t continue it with him knowing I have feelings for him which I intend to keep for myself.

“By the way, you haven’t told me yet what happened to you at the party.” Allison takes a look at me waiting for an explanation.

I didn’t know what to say so I stayed quiet, looking elsewhere to avoid the conversation.

“Alright Lydia, don’t tell me anything anymore about your life and I won’t bother with you till the end of our life.” She sighs, putting me on guilt trip.

“Alright, alright! I’ll tell you now.” I raise my hand on defeat and roll my eyes, making Allison chuckle and gave her ‘yey’ of victory.

“I got my distraction on the party like I planned and —“

“Ohhh, who? Was he hot?” She interrupted making me glare at her “alright, sorry. Continue...”

“I forgot his name... and he doesn’t look someone from high school so I guess, one of the college guys... and yes he was hot, but...” I paused, memories from that night rolling in my head like a movie that I have watched multiple times and memorize.

“But what?!”

I sighs trying to whisper my answer, “Stiles was there and dragged me elsewhere.”

“Stiles did what?!” She was shouting that I had to shush her and place my hands on her mouth.

We’re at school at the cafeteria having our lunch, and it won’t be good if a rumor starts.

Ohhh have I mentioned that Stiles have been sick home for straight 3 days now? I know right.

When he got home after the party, he went straight to his room and did not come out for the whole day. I was thinking that he got angry with me for leaving but when mom force me to check on him, I was greeted with a very sick Stiles, all sweating and hard to breath sick.

I panicked thinking he was dying that I screamed bloody murder which made mom come running to the room and smacking me in the head for over reacting. Mom called a doctor to checked on him and said he got the flu and it was a bit bad, his temperatures were going up and down so he might need to rest for a week.

Fun right? And that happened after we had sex which makes me wonder a lot.

“I didn’t know Stiles was there.” Allison said toning her voice down.

“Well he was, Scott and Kira was there too.”

“Kira, who?” A hint of jealousy can be heard on Allison’s voice that made me smirk.

“Stiles childhood friend, who I think has a thing for Scott.” I teased, gaining an uncomfortable expression from Allison. “Ohhh someone’s jealous —“

“I’m so not —“ She said, throwing small pieces of trash on me “can we go back to your story.”

I gave her few more chuckles and continue, “Jordan, the guy I intend to use as distraction — I suddenly remembered his name. I planned to take him on the second floor of the house and do some fun things, when unexpectedly Stiles appeared and dragged me in some kind of office.

He assumed that I was being taken advantage off even when it’s very obvious I was the one taking advantage of Jordan.

I told him fuck off and he pin me on the wall telling me that I can’t hook up with a stranger.”

“He did?” Allison interrupted, moving closer to me as I lower my voice.

“He did... anyway, to make the story short, one thing led to another and we had sex.” My voice was so low that it’s almost like a whisper and I said it fast that it came out more like a mumble, but of course, Allison heard it as clear as the day.

“You two had sex?!” Another shout coming from Allison, making me almost jump out of my chair.

“Allison if you do that one more time, I swear to god I’ll forget your my best friend and murder you right here this instant.”

“But that is a big deal!” She was whisper-shouting, all excited about my revelations.

“It’s not.” I said, rolling my eyes. “It’s just the alcohol that made us do that.”

“But you like him.” The comment made me stop and think for myself.

Yes, I do like him. But i want something more from him and I’m pretty sure he can’t give it to me.

“I do... but do you see him wanting to have a serious relationship?”

“He might.” She replied, picking on her food like what I said is not a big deal. “I mean, what he did, telling you not have sex with others. He would certainly not do that to Malia or any other girls he hook up with. He’s marking his territory.”

“Well I’m not a land nor his possession. I want a clear motive and relationship.” I spat, annoyed at that conclusion.

“Then tell him what you feel, what is there to lose? You two are not exactly friends anyway, you live in the same house but doesn’t really feel like it. Just tell him and you’ll get over him much quickly.”

Right. Everything Allison had said was right. What am I so afraid of? If I really want to move on, I should tell him how I feel not lock it up because if I only do that, eventually it’ll come out forcibly and I’ll be more wreck.

“Was he big though? Is he good?” Allison sudden question pop my bubbles and made me look at her in disgust.

“Nope, not telling.” I replied.

“Oh wait, he’s sick right? Was it after the sex?” And there goes the question I have for myself as well. “Oh my god! Lydia!” She excitedly shouts as she shakes her hands in disbelief.

“Ohhh sorry, I thought you’re sleeping... I just, I thought I should check up on you.” I announce as I barge in Stiles room without knocking then finding him up.

After my conversation with Allison, I made up my mind and decide to tell Stiles what I feel. She’s right, I have really nothing to lose.

So after school was over, I went home fast, and run to his room to say whatever I need to say before my mind would change.

“Ho— how are you feeling?” I asked, completely forgetting he still has the flu before barging inside.

“Getting better.” He quickly answered then walking to his closet, “You?” He asked without looking back at me, still rummaging his closet.

“I’m not the one who’s sick.” I answered looking down and practically whispering.

I look back at him wanting to start a conversation on how I feel about him but not knowing how to start. My mouth is closing then opening like a pathetic fish, I’m glad his back is facing me and he doesn’t see my face.

“What are you doing?” My thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly took his shirt off.

“Taking off my shirt.” He answered naturally, still facing his closet.

“Yeah, but why?” I asked again, still confuse on the situation.

“Why not? This is my room anyway.” He finally look back at me. My mind suddenly goes to a fantasy land, what we are talking about, as my eyes trail down his body, “Like what you are seeing?” He asked, looking at me with a smile.

I swallow a lump on my throat, forgetting how to speak but knowing what I want to do.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confusion is evident in his voice.

“Trying to be fair.” I answered as I slowly walk towards him, leaving my shirt on the ground.

We were only few inches apart as our breathing started to get heavy. I place one of my hand on his chest and slowly look up on him, not realizing I was bitting my lower lip.

He didn’t move, he let me do what ever I planned to do, so I slowly run my hand that was on his chest up the back of his neck and pulls him down face.

As our lips got closer and closer, almost touching, when his door suddenly opens that made us jumps away from each other.

“Hey, Stiles have you —“ My mom stops seeing both of us and noticing how half naked we are. “Ohhh...” she let out, smiling in the most annoying way. Her expression don’t give out like most parents do, seeing her child half naked with a guy, she’s like ‘this moment is a picture worthy moment’ and ‘I’m so happy my daughter is having sex with my best friend son!’.

Both Stiles and I didn’t exactly know what to do and just stand there frozen, looking totally embarrass on what mom walked in to.

“Kids...” mom began, ending the awkward silence but the big smile on her face not fading. “not to be the party pooper here but, you still have the flu and you —“ She was pointing at me which made me so conscious, “we don’t like you getting the flu, remember the last time you had it? You complained so much, saying that you’re dying and being so dramatic that I almost consider sending you to your dad. So...” she claps her hand that startled both Stiles and I, “I brought dinner.” She finishes and after a few more stare she left closing the door, leaving the two of us awestruck to what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I’m working on another story and a one shot for the same OTP. I just really love them hahaha 
> 
> I might post the stories next week, so stay tune.
> 
> I wouldn’t mind any comments and thoughts 😉
> 
> Kisses 😘 -Camille

“So —“ mom started staring at me, cleaning up after dinner. Stiles went back to his room by mom’s order, insisting he still has the flu.

We had an awkward dinner after that scene in Stiles room. Well, awkward for me but not for mom or even Stiles.

Mom was all smiles and tease like she’s pairing play dolls up. It annoys me so much and Stiles... he just shrugs and smile back at mom’s like it’s nothing.

“So? What?” I huff, rolling my eyes not looking back at mom.

“Oohhh for the love of God. Lydia, sweetie, I’m your mom, you came out from my uterus remember?”

“Ewww mom!” I snap a look at mom and show how disgusted I am to what she just said but then just chuckles.

“You two should stop hiding and sneaking out” she said, sipping on her wine she’ve been drinking since dinner.

“What? We’re not —“ I was about to reason but mom cut me off.

“I bet you two will make beautiful babies”

“Mom!” I tried to stop mumbles but she was not shaken off.

“But don’t make one right now, I don’t want teenage pregnancy in my house, after college maybe —“

“Mom stop it or I won’t finish cleaning and leave everything on you.” I warned.

“What? I like you two together. My best friend son and my daughter — such a dream come true. You know, Claudia and I used to —“

“That’s it! I going back to my room!” I shouted, not letting her finish whatever embarrassing thing she’s about to say.

I stomp out of the kitchen and heard her chuckles as I get up the stairs.

I lot of times, I really wonder who’s the adult in this family.

_Wake_ _up_

I was not sure it if I was dreaming or someone was really trying to wake me up but the tone of the voice was so soft it almost seems like a hum that I didn’t bother to open my eyes, but then I was shaken lightly and a blaring light was put on my face.

“Wha — what?” I said sleepily, forcing my eyes to open. When my sight adjusted, I was greeted by this whiskey-eyed prince with his face too close to me which startled me and made me jump back, almost falling off my bed. Luckily, Stiles acted fast and held me close.

“You talk on you sleep you know.” He said, with soft chuckle as he steady me.

I was so confused on why he was in my room that the word he said didn’t process on my head.

“Get up, you’re coming with me.”

“Wha —?” And before I can even complain or react for that matter, Stiles pull me up and drag out my room and out of the house.

He pull me inside his jeep and that’s when I notice that it’s still pretty dark out. _What_ _the_ —

“What time is it?” I asked as soon as he got inside the jeep then started it’s engine.

“4:30-ish?” He answered not really sure at the exact time. He then grab something at the back as I internalize what I want to say.

_What?! Who in their right mind would wake and drag someone out her room at this godly hour?!_

“Here, wear this.” He passed me sneaker, making me realize I have no shoes on and a jumper to cover up. _Fuck! I’m still in my pj’s which by the way a thin fabric and my bottoms were short-shorts!_

I shiver lightly at the winds blowing inside the open window of the jeep as he drive away from the house. I reluctantly wear the jumper and the sneaker he gave me even though it was too big on me, knowing I have no choice.

“Where the hell are you taking me Stiles? You didn’t even let me get dress and wore my own shoes!” I finally was able to say, but my question was not answered. He just gave me a smile and said that I’ll see it when we get there.

20 minutes of drive and he is now pulling the jeep off a beach.

“Come on.” He said as he got out. I reluctantly got out as well trailing behind him, my face in frown and annoyed at the fact that it’s too early in the morning.

I was walking to slow that Stiles walk back to me and grab my hand to match his pace. “Stop frowning, you’ll love what you’ll see later.” He said with a smile that made me gulp a lump on my throat.

We walk near the shore and watch as the wave crashes. It was still a bit dark but almost nearing sunlight.

“What are you doing?” I asked when he suddenly strip off leaving only his boxers.

“I’m going for a swim. You should come too.” He replied, as he walk backwards closer to the water and teasing me to strip and join him.

 _Ohhh_ , _fuck_ _it!_

I started to strip off as well, only leaving my underwear and running to the water to follow him.

The water was so cold that I shriek loudly and complained. Stiles was laughing and playfully splashing water on me which I countered with much bigger splashes of water to him, it didn’t take long for it to become a splash war.

It was fun.

We were like kids, freely playing on the beach. No rules to follow and bore us down.

It was all fun and games until I felt something touch my foot that made me jumptowards Stiles, grabbing, and hugging him like his my life line.

He was laughing on my sudden reaction but keeping a safe hold on my back supporting me yet telling me it was nothing, probably just a seaweed. “Stop laughing! It didn’t felt like a seaweed!” I argue, punching his chest and still holding on him.

I was still punching him in annoyance that made him grab my hand, “Stop” he said, as he look at me and his laughs slowly faded.

His eyes were staring mine like it wants to say something. We’re close, so close, and the only thing keeping our skins not to fully touch are our underwear. I breath out, pulling my hand that he was still holding and snaking it at the back of his head, his hand joining the other one on my back supporting my weight. I close my eyes and lean down on him to close the gap of our lips but before it even touch he mumbles, “Sunrise.” That made me open my eyes and turn my head over the sun that was slowly rising above us.

It was beautiful — so beautiful that a tear left my eyes.

This is the first time I saw sunrise at the beach. I always thought it’ll be beautiful like how it was told in stories but it’s nothing compare to seeing it face to face.

The rays of sun hitting the ocean like a mirror... glistening like pecks of gold. I look back at Stiles and the reflection of the sun hits his eyes that made it more beautiful if it possible.

I lean down on him again and tried to continue where I left off but stopped when he said, “don’t fall in love with me Lydia.”

“Too late.” I say, as I finally close the gap between us and started to kiss him. He stayed still for a second and I thought he would not kiss me back so I lean back a little giving him space and air to breath when he suddenly kiss me back hard, nibbling on lower lip asking for an entrance.

We got back home in a quiet drive.

No, it was not awkward or uncomfortable. It’s just what we needed. He held my hand all through out the drive and only let go when we arrive home.

Mom was gone when we arrived. So I took the liberty to cook breakfast while Stiles... he run back to his room, said that he needed to shower.

“You’re early.” Startled a little, I look back and saw that it was mom holding prada in her arms and some plastic bags. “Don’t make breakfast, I already brought some.” She finish as she put down both my dog and the bags.

“I thought you went to work already.” I stated, helping her take off what she brought.

“No, I just took prada in an early walk and grab breakfast for that matter, also I took a day off.” She replied, examining the food on the containers.

“Why?”

“Ohh can’t your mother take day offs now? Is it really that unusual?”

“Yes. Whats the special occasion?”

“Only Stiles birthday.” _Birthday_? _Why_ _didn’t_ _I_ _know_ _that?_ I thought to myself thinking of how we were just together earlier. “Speaking of him, is he awake?” Mom asked looking at me now, which I only answered with a nod. “Ask him if he wants breakfast.”

And so I run upstairs to get him thinking of not only telling about breakfast but asking him about his birthday.

On my last step, I suddenly felt a little bit self conscious remembering my sort of confession on him. I knock on his door calling his name but with no answer in returned.

I knock again a few times but with still no answer so I decided to open his door to be greeted by it’s emptiness. I look around and to his connecting bathroom but no one was there. _Where the hell are you, Stilinski?_


	13. Chapter 13

_15_ _hours.._. 15 hours and 43 minutes. That’s how long Stiles have been gone.

Mom was a bit disappointed. she’d taken a date off and actually planned something for Stiles birthday but he was no where to be found.

No text messages, no phone call to inform us where he went off.

Anxiety started to follow my thoughts thinking that this has something to do with my confession.

I reasoned with myself, not wanting to believe that this actually has anything to do with the confession, that maybe he just have some kind of a ‘thing’ when it comes to his birthday or maybe he just went to one of his hook-ups, it’s his birthday anyway.

I wince in pain having thoughts of him being with somebody else.

I was laying in my bed staring on the ceiling and back on my clock counting time. 

_16_ _hours_.

I look back on my ceiling and trail on my thought of the possible places Stiles have gone.

I was startled awake when I heard a car engine starting. I jump up running on my window, looking out who’s car just started.

It was mom’s, driving off the driveway to go to work.

I sigh to myself, and disappointedly drag myself back on my bed, sitting on the edge of it. I look on my night stand where my digital clock is standing — 7:32, pretty early to be waking up on a Sunday morning.

I run both my hand on my face and starts rubbing it, slapping myself awake, and grabbing my phone to check for any messages.

3 messages and one voice mail.

I open the messages first and saw that 2 of it were just notification for a subscription and one from someone just saying hi. I closed the messages and went on my voice mail and was so surprise seeing the name of the sender, I immediately open it and compose myself waiting to hear his voice.

At first all I can her were sniffs and heavy breaths, like he’s holding himself from crying. Then he would make a sound that would seem he’s going to start to speak and say something but stops and breathes out heavily.

_This is so confusing! Where the hell is Stiles and why did he send this voicemail?_

I was about to close it when I heard him say ‘don’t leave me’.

He sounded so hurt and in so much pain. His words were followed by whimpers and cry then it ended. I didn’t even notice that single tear has left my eye. 

I wipe it and think deep on what happened when suddenly I heard stomps outside.

I practically run out my room and saw Stiles’s room door open. I entered his room and was greeted with a strong smell of alcohol and a very drunk, very wasted Stiles slumping on the floor, trying to crawl towards his bed.

“What the hell happened to you?!” I say, sounding more like a statement than a question, as I bent down to help him.

He looks at me, confused at first but then giggled recognizing me and calling my name. 

I shush him, carefully laying him on his bed but he was so heavy that I lose balance and fall over him. He really reeks of alcohol, I thought, as I lean up looking at his silly drunk face giggling from what happened — I started to get off of him but he place hold on my back then pull me closer. “Stiles —“ I was shut off when he suddenly lock our lips together.

I could taste the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth and the empty emotion on it.

He’s drunk and I’m not liking this empty kisses so I use all my strength to pull away.

“Stop it, you’re drunk!” He let me go and just giggled on my rant, he then curl up like a leaf and started sleeping, making soft snores.

Annoyed, I punch him on his back but didn’t get any reaction.

I sigh, crossing my arms and glaring at the sleeping boy.

I wanted to know what happened and why he did this but felt more worried about him.

Another big sigh left me and I rummage his closet looking for fresh clothes then on his bathroom looking for towels damping it on the water.

I took his clothes off and started to clean him, still wondering what the hell happened then focusing on tending him.

A loud groan took my attention off the book I was reading and look at Stiles as he starts to sit up.

After cleaning him off and changing his clothes, I took the liberty to take a bath and change as well, then getting breakfast and deciding to look after Stiles by staying on his room. And to entertained myself, I bought a book to read.

I place down the book and grab the glass of water in his bedside and two Advil I readied for his wake.

“Here.” I said, handing him the water and the tablets, earning a questioning look from him but taking what I offered.

“Thanks.” He said not looking on me. I sigh and remembered I made soup for him.

“I made hang-over soup, let me get it.” I said and turned away but was stop by Stiles hand holding my wrist.

“How did I get home?” He asked, making me turn back to him.

“You tell me.” I started, irritation hanging behind. “You were gone the whole day yesterday leaving your jeep in the driveway, then you came back early this morning still drunk and wasted crawling to your bed.” 

He snap a look at me, embarrassment evident on his face. Then he notice his clothes, questions forming again, “you reek so much of alcohol that I just have to clean and change your clothes —don’t worry, this is not the first time I tend a drunkard, I had tons of practice.” I explained, remembering those times that I have tend Jackson every time he drunk himself to death.

He was contemplating with himself and started to wince from headache that reminded me about the soup, “let me get the soup.” I announce which he realized that he was still keeping a hold of my wrist then letting go.

After few minutes, I went back to Stiles room with a tray of soup and juice to drink. I handed it over him getting shy looks and words of thanks from him.

I dust off my hands and started, “I’m not gonna ask you where you went, what you did, and why you end up crawling drunk home. I just hope you have good excuses ready for mom —“ I paused, getting sorry reaction from Stiles then continues, “She took day off yesterday planning something for your birthday, she was really excited you know.”

I give him small smile and remind him to finish the soup, took my book back and walk out his room then to my room, closing the door and leaning against it.

I sigh all my worries and lay down my bed.

A series of apology was given to mom on dinner when Stiles remembered about her day off of work to plan things on his birthday

There were no conversation started between us, just stolen glances and shrugs.

I wonder... maybe this is his answer to my confession. _Then_ _why_ _hold_ _my_ _hand_ _till_ _we_ _got_ _home_ _that_ _day?_ But it was also the same day that he went MIA without saying anything to anyone.

Sighing heavily become constant to me. A week past since then and we both decide not to talk about it, place a quiet distant between us two.

“You’re awfully quiet and I don’t like it.” Allison commented, not really looking at me but at the notes I made for her.

We we’re at the library, doing homeworks, essays... just using our precious free period.

“We’re at the library, what do you want me to do? Scream my lungs out?” I replied just giving her a quick glance between my laptop.

“No, of course not. Just... there’s something different.”

“What, you’re a psychic now?” I said, giving her a mocking smile, lowering the top of my laptop and giving her my full attention.

“No.” She giggled and throw a piece of paper on me. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

I sigh heavily, playing that memory in my head.

I close my laptop completely and place both my hand on the table and started. “I did what you advise me to do —“

“You confessed?!” She reacted fast, cutting me off, saying the words like a scream whisper.

“Something like that.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I mean... he told me not to fall in love with him and I told him that it’s already too late.”

“Ohhh no no no... give me the complete details, even the gory ones.” She demanded, letting go of that pen she was holding and putting all her attention on me.

Again with the heavy sighs.

So, I did as she asked, gave her the complete detail on how and and what happened. Allison were giddy and smiles at first, saying that the scene must have been something like a movie, but then I got to the part where Stiles went MIA, and she started to hate the guy.

“That is just an asshole move.” She commented at the end of my story. I just sigh and tried to go back to my homework.

“I’m going to find that dickhead and kick his ass dead.” Allison added and started to stand up, thank god I catch up with her immediately and stops her.

“You’re not doing such thing!” I pull her down to sit again and continue, “just... like you said, with this I can finally move on.”

“Right.” She finally settled, remembering her whole advise then. “Well, I still don’t like this quiet thing going on with you.” She paused and sigh but after a second she look at me all excited like she had an amazing idea. “Wolf bar tomorrow? My treat.” She said grabbing both my hands.

“I don’t know...”

“Come on! You know you like wolf bar, plus free drinks!”

I smiled at her and nodded. _Well, anything to stray my mind somewhere other than Stiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working with 4 stories right now, 2 of it has not yet been publish. I know it was a bad idea because I know it’ll ge me a hard time on continuing on writing, but I did it anyway. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me if suddenly I don’t update as fast as before, I really I’m trykng my best, and I promise that I’ll finish my stories and not just leave it hanging. 
> 
> Hope you’re liking the progress ☺️
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille


	14. Chapter 14

“It’s been long since the last time we came here, I miss this so much.” Allison shouted at me, putting her hands and drink up the air, swaying with the music.

“I miss here too.” I agreed, laughing at her dance moves.

We got to the wolf bar about an hour ago, I thought she would bring Isaac with us but she said that it’s a girls night out — no boyfriends allowed.

My heads already thumping a bit in dizziness since Allison and I already finished a bottle of vodka, making stupid drinking competition.

We agreed being both shit-faced drunk tonight so rode an uber to get to the bar. And again, it’s been long since we’ve done this so we’re all out partying.

After we finish the bottle of vodka, Allison dragged me in the middle of the dance floor, swaying and moving together with all the sweaty intoxicated people.

We were drunk, dancing like crazy, and having fun.

After few more songs to dance I finally drag Allison out of the floor back to the bar to get more drinks.

“This is so fun!” Allison announce, getting this yellow kind of shots from the bartender and passing one to me.

We made cheers before dunking the shots empty and laughing our lungs out.

“What the fuck!” She shouted, not to me or in a sense that the drink was so good to cuss. She was all furious and I was just surprise in her sudden change of mood. She was looking angrily at my far back, so I had to look back to check what she was looking.

It was _Stiles_ , eating face with Malia at the end of the bar.

_Why dies he always have to be there wherever I go?_

“I’m going to kick this assholes face.” Allison suddenly walk pass me, full with battle spirit.

“Allison! No!” I was quick to grab Allison’s hand and pull her away from the bar to the booths next to the dance floor, but we can still see Stiles and Malia from our eye range.

“Just let me punch him once!” Allison insisted making me breathe out heavily.

“No. You promised me fun tonight, not troubles. Let’s just ignore them...” I said calmly, not wanting to ruin the night just because they’re here, eating faces.

“Can you ignore them?” She asked with concern hanging behind.

I snap a look at the two of them first already decided that I’ll move on from the asshole no matter what, so I turn back to Allison, “Give me few more drinks and I can.” I said.

Allison gave me a playful smirk, nodding proudly on me, then went back to the bar getting a bottle of tequila.

After finishing the bottle of tequila, both Allison and I are back to on the dance floor.

I may or may not have been grinding on the stranger at my back, I don’t know — I’m too intoxicated to care. 

Then someone place something on my mouth. I wasn’t really paying attention and just swallowed it, it’s something like a pill.

I found Allison jumping up and down, not far from me and went closer to her to dance.

“I think someone gave me _drugs_!” I shouted at Allison, laughing like crazy.

“Me too!” She replied with laugh as well.

Not long enough, the room was spinning and I feel like I’m floating. There’s nothing really funny about the situation but I’m still laughing like crazy.

I look at Allison’s face and I’m seeing a different image. “Allison!” I called.

“What? What?” She ask, the laugh was still there.

“You have bunny ears!” I told her, trying to touch the bunny ears I was seeing.

We were laughing again like crazy, then suddenly I had my face on Allison face closely as we started to make out.

If we ever remember this the next morning we will surely put it on the list of things not to talk about (like there is one).

After a minute or two, someone pulled me away from Allison and tried to make out with me.

I was shit out drunk and drug intoxicated but I know when I don’t want to be force to a kiss, so I shove the guy away.

“Oh come on, you know you like it!” The guy said, forcing another kiss.

“Get the hell away from dickhead!” I tried to push the guy hard but I was not strong enough.

He then started to pull me away from the crowd then to the walls and tried to assault me. “Get off me!” I snapped.

I still tried to push him even though I know it won’t do much but I rather fight than let him do whatever he want.

Then someone suddenly pulled him off me and punch him hard, the guy slam off the floor.

My brain couldn’t processed fast what’s happening so I stayed glued on the wall.

The guy get up to try and get back to the person who knock him down, but was just kick on the nuts that had him shouting in pain.

“Let’s get you out of here.” My _savior_ said, as he pulls me out of the bar and I literally feel like the alcohol inside me was wearing off.

“Wait! Allison is still there!” I argue, remebering Allison an then pulling my hand off him and tried to get back inside the bar.

“Don’t worry about Allison, Isaac’s already there.” He said, holding a tight grip on my wrist.

“Let go of me _Stiles_.” I said with conviction. Everything was now finally processed by my brain, and drunk or not drunk I don’t want to be any near Stiles right now.

“No. I’m getting you home.” He insisted, still holding my wrist and pulling me to his jeep.

I struggled and was able to finally get away from his grasp. I tried to run on the other side of the bar but was caught back by Stiles.

Knowing that I’ll try to get away from him again, he lift me and carry me on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

I was struggling to get down, shouting, and slapping his back just so he let go of me, but he didn’t — that, until he forcefully shove me in his jeep.

He tried to put on the seatbelt but I kept slapping his hands away. “Why are you being so difficult Lydia? You’re wasted! And before some other asshole take advantage of you again, I’m getting you home!” He finally snapped at me.

The strong tone of his voice made me stop and look at him, but I can’t still agree on what he’s doing and my anger is still tugging behind.

“Like you’re not one of those assholes.” I mumbled.

“What?” He look at me, annoyed and pissed at my attitude.

“I said you’re an asshole!” I repeated, much louder now.

“I save you’re ass from a guy who wants to rape you and I’m the asshole?”

“You’re an asshole because you made me fall in love with you!” I blurted out in anger.

 _Fuck_ , I grunted in between my teeth. I have a wild guess where this is going to end up. Whatever, I have nothing to lose anymore anyway.

He was quiet for a minute, still looking at me. The anger and annoyance seems to have faded from him because while I stare at his eyes, all I see is pain and sadness — hurt even.

 _Why_? I asked myself.

“I told you not to fall in love with me.” He said, almost like a whisper, he tried to look away from me but I was so done with the act that I held his face for him to face me.

“You tell me not to fall in love with you, but how do you feel about me?” I asked, trying to search something in his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter” he was facing me but his eyes were nowhere mine. Whatever he feels about me, it’s obvious that it’s not as strong as I have with him, he can’t even look at me straight in the eye.

It pained me to see and realize that. I let go of him and laugh sadly for myself, I can’t contain the tears running my eyes anymore.

“Doesn’t matter huh?” I paused and run my hand over my long locks. “You know, I can never understand you. You tell me not to fall in love with you but you do things that makes me fall in love with you.”

“I don’t —“ he tried to say but I didn’t give him the chance.

“Yes you do Stiles! You do... you tell me things that makes my heart warm and flutters. You would always tease me, but you’re also so nice to me all the damn time. You would make it seems like you don’t care about me, but if you found out that I’m in a bad spot, even though I can perfectly handle the situation, you’re alway there by my side helping me. So now tell me, how can I not fall in love?” I finish looking at him, mix emotion in my face.

I’m waiting for him to say something, anything, but all I get is nothing. Just empty stares and confused look.

“If you don’t want me to fall in love with you, please... just please —“ I tried to lock eyes with him but he look down, yet I continue, “stay away from me.” I say with plead. “Don’t care about me, don’t help me, don’t be nice to me. Just make it seem like I don’t exist. By then I’ll make sure to fall out of love from you.” I finished.

“I ca —“ he said, not clear at first but the he finally look at me with strength and confidence “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” I snickered, not even surprise with his answer anymore. “What the hell do you want from me Stiles?” I was laughing in this un-laughable situation.

“I don’t know.” The confidence he had before, now all gone.

I wanted to slap him hard in the face and shout at him, but I’m just tired. “This is such a joke. I can’t deal with this right now.” I said, and got down from his jeep, bumping on him as I pass and then breaking down in tears, but I continue my strode.

It didn’t took ten feet away from the jeep before Stiles catch up on me, spinning me back to him, holding me close, and pulling my face close to him, our lips smashing together.

I was so stunned with the action that I was not able to process it fast, I was not even able to react. Stiles was already placing distance between our lips.

“Why’d you kiss me?” I said breathless eyes close as our forehead lean on each other, I didn’t even realize that I held my breath when he kissed me.

“Because I want to.” He exhale, sounding so defeated.

I tried to further the distance between us because, despite the tone of his voice, nothing still make sense. “Stiles —“ I start but was cut off when Stiles held me firmly, not letting me put the distance.

“I’m not going to run anymore, I don’t think I have the strength to lose you. I like —“ he paused, like what he said is wrong. So he straighten himself, detaching his forehead on mine, opening his eyes and lock to mine when I did the same. He waited for a few seconds before saying. “I love you.”

“Wha — what?” It took me a few seconds to process what he just said, not believing what I just heard.

“I love you.” He repeated with much clearer voice, making me open my eyes as he do the same.

After all those emptiness and confusion I saw before, being this close, all I see now are sincerity and truth. Thus, I still hope this is not just a pretense of some kind.

“My life’s a mess Lydia.” He continued, “and nothing is ever clear — nothing’s ever real, but...” he paused like the words coming out of his mouth are such painful to say. He softly swallowed the hurt, “the only thing that I know is clear and real, is my feeling for you... I love you Lydia Martin.”

He was looking at me with so much intensity and emotions. It so evident in his expression that he wanted me to believe him because this is him and this is his truth.

And with that, I know that this is not a pretense, that he is not lying, that he’s being truthful and sincere with his words. 

Everything felt like a dream and I couldn’t bring myself to speak to break the intimate silence so I nodded my head to make him know that I understand.

I stir, and breathe in and out loudly, starting to finally wake up.

I tried to stretch out but something is keeping me still. I slowly open my eyes and breathe in again, being greeted with the strong smell of pines and mint.

My eyes were slowly adjusting from the light and the first thing I see were dark red. 

I tried to move again but was pull into a tight embrace and finally my mind was able to comprehend what’s happening.

Stiles is hugging me close, still asleep.

 _Right_.

Memories from last night slowly came back to me. 

I wince in embarrassment, remembering I passed out after vomiting all the drinks I drank that night. 

Stiles might have took me home after.

I close my eyes again to feel him and enjoy his embrace. I might have said that I’ll move on from him but there are feeling that can’t be contain especially in this kind of situation.

I breathe in his scent again, and a bugging feeling in my stomach creep on me. I don’t hate it but, I don’t exactly like it either.

‘ _I_ _love_ _you_ _Lydia_ _Martin_.’

Someone whispered, but it felt more like a memory. Then the rest of the memories from last night started to finally catch up on me.

 _He_ _confessed_! _He_ _told_ _me_ _he_ — I sit up fast forgetting his hand that is still curled on my waist, playing the memories on my head. This made Stiles startled awake.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, sleep still hanging on his voice.

“You said you love me!?” I said it too fast that it sounded more like a grumble.

He sighs, like what I said is not even surprising, “Let’s... let go back to sleep.” He tried to pull me back to bed.

“But you said you love me!” I insisted, not letting him pull me back to bed.

He let out another sigh and sit up to level with me. He then caress my shoulders and look me in the eye. “I did — and I don’t plan on taking it back.” He started looking at me with so much sincerity, the same one I saw last night.

He then let out a small laugh, placing one hand on my cheeks and drawing circles with his thump, I couldn’t hell but lean in his touch, “I’m still tired though, I wanna go back to sleep. I bet you forgot being such a pain in the ass after passing out.”

He kiss my cheek afters and lay back down on the bed closing his eyes to sleep.

“But —“ I tried to argue but was stopped when he place his hand over mine caressing it softly.

“— We will talk about my feeling with you when I had my full sleep and my brain can fully function. You at least deserved that.” He breathe out softly, like he’s in the verge of sleep, but then added. “I promised.”

I nodded even though his eyes were close and I know he wouldn’t see.

I was looking at him with a smile, feeling so light and blissful. His hand that was holding mine stop moving so I place my free hand on his and caress it.

I was suddenly pull down hard on the bed that made me release an ‘offph’ sound, “lets go back to sleep.” Stiles whispered under his breath, embracing me close and breathing my scene. He kiss the top of my head that made my heart melt, and I couldn’t stop myself to hug him back and giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it felt rush? It felt rush for me, sorry.
> 
> My mind hasn’t recover from ‘falling overnight’ (a one shot that I made, please do check it, shameless plug). 
> 
> I did my best though, hope you guys are still ling this. 
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... by next week I’ll be starting in this job that I waited for so long, so this is kind of like to notify you guys that I won’t be updating as fast as before (that’s for both of my ongoing fic) cause I’m truely going to be busy. 
> 
> I hope you guys don’t hate me for this, thanks for all the hits and kudos. I promised to finish my stories and I will, just hang in there haha.
> 
> Kisses 😘 — Camille

My feet went cold when I woke up without Stiles beside me.

My mind already jump to many conclusions like, he might go MIA for the whole day again and take back everything he said, or even say that maybe I was just dreaming because I was shit drunk that night.

I jump off the bed and almost run out of his room when I heard his bathroom door opening.

His hair is wet and he has a towel hanging on his neck, like he just finish showering.

”Ohh you’re awake.” He said as he saw me standing at his door frame. 

I made a sigh of relief that made him scrunch his face in question. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

I made another sigh and felt a smile creeping on me. I couldn’t help it, I run towards him in embrace and breathe in his scent like a happy puppy seeing his owner.

He pats my head and softly giggles, still confused on why I was acting like this.

”Not that I don’t like what you are doing but, what’s wrong?” He asked again, softly leaning back to see my face.

I hug him a bit tighter for a second then lean back a little to see his face too. “Nothing just —“ I paused when he showed me a genuine worried expression, so I decided to tell him what I truely felt. “I just, I woke up and you were not there. I thought you change your mind again and left.” 

It sounded more sadder and hurt than I planned it to be, that the look on Stiles face shows so much guilt.

It was his turned to embrace me much tighter and kiss the top of my head. “Sorry.” Is all he said but I can feel that there’s a lot of feelings and meaning to it so I nodded in his chest to let him know I understand.

We both let go after a few minutes and smiled like an idiot to each other.

”You should go and take a shower. We’re going out.” He announce, softly grabbing both my hands and stealing pecks.

”We are?” I asked, smiling at his gestures.

”Yeah, well... I figured I should take my first girlfriend to a date.”

“Girlfriend?” My tone was more like confuse than surprise.

”You don’t like it?”

I couldn’t help but bark a laugh, he’s too sweet and I’m not use to this, but I could definitely get use to this. “Girlfriend sounds good to me.” I replied, holding his hands much tighter.

He gave another peck on my hand and then on my cheeks and finally let go, pointing me to my room to do what he asked.

”Hey —“ I called, turning back to him and again standing at his doorframe. “first girlfriend? Really?” I mock.

He shakes his head chuckling, biting his lower lip that suddenly makes me want to kiss him. “Be nice or I’ll take it back” he warned with a laugh, “Now, can you please move your cute little ass to the shower and take a bath.”

”Make me.” And he did. He walk to me and lift me on his shoulder like how he did it last night and carry me to my room.

”This looks amazing. How’d you found it?” I was looking around the place in amazement.

Leaning my head over his chest and playing with his fingers that's on top of mine.

The place looks like a picnic park with the wooden chairs and table, and a fire pit in the middle. We were sitting on the ground though, they have some blankets layed on the grass with tons of pillows around. There were also fairylights all over the place and some other decorations.

Kinda reminds me also of a theme park.

 _Ahh_ _right_ , we got to the place a bit darker now — almost dinner time. 

Our little play and banter earlier went a little over board. If was fun though... _so_ _fun_.

We just finished eating, sandwiches and such — _so_ _good_ _by_ _the_ _way_ , and now just taking our time.

”I didn’t, Scott and Kira did. Kira told me about it.” He said truthfully, placing a hand over my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

This little gesture is making my heart flutters so much and making my stomach filled with butterflies.

”They’re spending quite a lot of time now, aren’t they?” I said, trying to continue the conversations shaking the thought of attacking him with kisses to release the butterflies on my stomach.

”Well, they kind of dating now.”

”kind of?” I turn my head to him, getting interested with where the conversation gone — _Allison’s_ _going_ _to_ _flip_ , I laugh on the thought.

He chuckles and give a smirk, “I don’t spend my time hovering around my friends so... let’s stop talking about them, let’s talk about us.”

 _Right_ , he did promised me that we’re going to talk about how he truely feels about me.

I nodded in agreement.

He breathe out, looking down his hand and probably constructing what not and what to say. I waited for him but he just looks like he’s struggling with something.

“Sorry, now that we’re really doing it, I actually don’t know what to say.” He bark a laugh, but disappointment in his voice is showing.

“It’s okay, I understand.” I said, holding his hand tightly. “You’re not use to showing — telling people how you feel, even with the people you’re close with.” I finish placing a hand on his face and softly caress it.

”Are you?” He ask, as he lean in my hand and place his hand on top of mine.

”No... that’s why I can genuinely say that I can understand.” I said truthfully, remebering how much of a stone cold bitch I was when I was with Jackson and how sometimes, I can’t still tell Allison my feelings. “It’s different with you though —“ I added, putting down the hand I have on his face and held his hand tightly.

”What do you mean?” He ask, confusion in his face.

I think on how to answer him first — I tried to think how it’s different with him. Then I realized, even without really saying the exact words to him, I always shows how jealous I am whenever I see him with other girls, or how I can’t help my mouth to say sarcastic, defensive, hurtful phrases, to mask whatever I’m feeling.

Or how I tell him that I love him, fast — when he didn’t even asked.

”I can’t help myself to show you... tell you how I feel. It like — my mind would burst in flames and my heart would explode if I keep it to myself.” I tell him with a smile — a comfort. 

It bothered me though when he looked at me with tight smile, like something inside pains him. “Are you alright?” I asked.

”Yeah...” He lets go of his tight smile, kiss my cheek and caress my face. “I’m fine just... I promised to talk about my feeling but we ended up talking about yours.”

”It’s okay.” I smiled genuinely, feeling relax, and warm from his hand.

”I’m being unfair.”

”Maybe, but at least you’re not an ass now.”

He suddenly was laughing, letting go of my face and then hugging me.

I feel him relaxes, letting out all the tension inside him.

”I always like that about you.” He said under his breath, still holding me.

”What?” I asked, all confused.

He sighs first before letting go of me, looking into my eyes and smiling genuinely.

”Ever since we were young, you always wants to make other people feel that it’s alright not to be alright.”

”Since we were young?” I asked, more confuse now, but interested.

”You don’t remember do you?” He ask, stopping a bit, waiting for me to have some kind of realization and when he found nothing he laugh again. “I knew it.” He said, then look back at me, “Remember that one summer when you were 8? You and your mom went to New York for vacation, ring any bells?” I shake my head no, he just smiles and shakes his head a little.

“Well anyway, my mom had this kind of party for me and of course, your mom was there which includes you.” My heart melts as he smiles on reminiscing the memories of his childhood “You came to my party looking like you own the party, I was baffled, but amazed.”

”I was?”

”You always is” he was giving me a look that dazzled me, I have to hold my breathe for a second or I ‘ll drown.

He looks down and a sudden change on his expression kind of worried me. He continue, “I really never wanted that party... we just learned about mom’s condition. I was sulking near the treehouse my mom, dad, and I built. Then you came to me and ask what I was doing, I told you it was nothing and you told me I’m rude.”

”I did?”

”You did.” Looking back at me with a smile, putting out all my worries away. “Then you asked me who I am and when I told you my name, and you mock it.” He added barking a laugh. 

“Hey! I thought we’re talking about something good about me.” I complained smacking his hand a softly, in annoyance.

”We are — we are.” He composes himself then continues. “I asked for your name next and you said ‘ _Lydia_ _Martin_ ’ with your head held high, proud, and emitting intelligence. It should have annoyed me but actually I like your attitute, plus you don’t look at me like how others look at me.”

He said the last part sadly.

My face must have showed some kind of weird reaction because he suddenly kiss my nose, teasing me.

”You stayed with me the whole day because you said the other kids are all idiots and moron. Then you tell me all kinds of stuff that I actually didn’t understand, but I let you continue because you look so happy telling me —“

“Sounds like me.” I side comment that made him laugh again.

_My list of why I love him is getting longer._

_”_ I didn’t know why though, but you suddenly talk about your parents — how they fought. You sounded so sad that made me held your hand, I thought you’re going to slap me, but you didn’t. You just look at me, smiled at me, and thank me. Then you asked what I’m so upset about before you meddled with me” he squeezes my hand softly and gave me a tight smile, but it’s not the same as before... He’s relax.

”I told you about my mother and instead of looking at me sadly and with pity, you smiled at me, told me I’m going to be okay because you can feel like you are, and if I don’t, we can together figure out how to be okay.” He finished kissing my hand and looking so lovingly.

It hurts that I still don’t remember it happening, I wish I could. 

I untangled our hands and embrace him tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promised.” I said burrying my face on his shoulder, feeling sad that I wasn’t there to keep him company when his mom condition got worse.

“It’s okay, you’re words kept me grounded. Besides, we’re together now, you can keep your promise now.” He replied chuckling a little and moving his hands up and down my back to keep me relax.

I nodded, sighing and breathing in his scent. After a few minutes I let go and kiss him, hoping if can transmit how much I feel for him and how I’m not letting go of him no matter what.

“How come you’re suddely all lovey-dovey with Stiles, when just this weekend you promised me that you’re going to get over him!” Allison complains, throwing small trash over me.

Stiles and I got to school together in his jeep that I’m magically now starting to like because it smells a lot like him. Then we walk hand in hand at the school halls, whispering sweet words to each other.

We gone public and all out official, gaining few snarl comments and glares from Stiles old hook-up.

Allison and I where in the school park eating our lunch, _the_ _boyfriends_ are on there afternoon lacrosse practice, so it’s really just the two of us.

I told her already that Stiles and I had gone official and all the gory stuff, but of course, she not used to all of it so she retorts to teasing.

”What? Are you jealous? Be lovey-dovey with your boyfriend too, so that you won’t be so grumpy on me.” I remarked.

She sighs, annoyed in the mentions of her boyfriend.

”We gone public but he’s still careful. He’s still afraid he’s hurting Scott.”

”Well he shouldn’t be, Scott’s dating Kira.” I blurted unintentionally.

”What?” She was trying to be subtle but surprised in her voice was so obvious.

_She still has feelings for him, whether she admit or not._

”Scott’s now dating, so tell your boyfriend to loosen up.” I told her truthfully, not getting any point in not telling her or lying.

”ohh, okay.” She said, not really sad but really surprised.

”We should do a double date.” Allison suggested, regaining her happy spirit. 

“I don’t —“ I tried. 

“Come on, please?”

I sighs remembering the last double date we had. She was giving me puppy dog eyes, That I couldn’t say no to her.

“Fine.”

Allison was doing some victory dance while I contemplate my decisions in life.

 _haaaa_! This idea doesn’t feel that good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy haha
> 
> Since I know I’ll be busy next week I kinda slaved myself in writing both my fic, so you have this now.
> 
> I think I can update 1 chapter on my other fic as well (if anyone here is reading it as well, if not it’s called ‘afraid on my own thoughts’ - same otp, different genre. Please do check it out ‘shameless plugged’)
> 
> Please do enjoy this 🥰
> 
> Kisses 😘 - Camille

“If you want to tell me something, just tell me already.” Stiles said, not taking his eyes off his notes and typing something on his computer.

We’re at his room, studying — well I’m not actually studying, I’m just here to help him.

After school, Stiles and I went home straight because he said that he has a lot of research and essays to finish, so I volunteered to help.

I almost forgot my promised to Allison 3 days ago and just remembered it in the middle of my reading, which made me look at Stiles every now and then, waiting for the perfect opportunity to laid out the double date plan.

“Wa-what? I don’t have —“ I tried to deny.

“Please, I can feel you staring at me.” He bark a laugh, finally ripping off his stared from his computer and turning fully to me.

“I’m certainly not, I’m trying to study.”

“You mean, I’m studying and you’re just scanning the book you’ve been holding for the past 30 minutes.” He smirk, wheeling with his desk chair towards me who is laying on his bed with books surrounding me.

I sat down to level his height and grab his hand for no actual reason, “You know... you’re really bad at acting, it’s a good thing you’re smart.” He tease, stealing a peck on my lips.

“Shut up!” I lightly smack his chest, getting butterflies from his small sweet action. “And what’s so bad in staring at my hot boyfriend who’s looking so intelligent right now?” I tried to shoot back with a flirty smile, that gained me few chuckles.

“Haaa! Good one! You stop that or I won’t be able to finish any school work.” He wheels back to his desk and tried to go back in his work.

“You know, we should tell your mom about us.” He said suddenly.

This was not first time he asked me to tell my mom about us, but I can’t help but think what hideous things my mother will do once she knew about us.

“Ugg no. Just imagining what she’ll do once she knows we’re official, gives me creeps.”

“I can see that, but she’ll have to know sooner or later.”

“Let’s go with ‘later’.”

“Whatever you say princess.” He teases again that made me throw ball papers on him. “Alright, alright... I’ll stop calling you that.”

I was frowning and pouting that he couldn’t help but paused again on his work and go back to me, still with his chair.

He’s now holding both my hand drawing circles with his thumb.

The atmosphere is so calm that it felt like my chance tell him about the plan. “So...” I started.

“So?” He mimic with curiosity in his voice, squinting his eyes in anticipation

“Allisons wants to do some double date this weekend —“

“And?”

“And we’re the double for the double date.” Finally, I was able to release all the tension inside me.

“Ohh god. Another bowling?” He asked, not really bothered about being in another double date.

Well that was a relief, I really though he wouldn’t like the idea, that’s why I’m so reluctant.

“No. We’re going to a theme park.” I informed him.

He was quiet for a moment, looking at me with questions that made me rethink my previous thought.

“Are you sure?” I can see in him that he’s not asking if I’m sure about the theme park, he’s asking if I’m sure I wan’t to go to this double date.

I wanted to say no, but couldn’t, because Allison will give me hell if take back what I already agreed on, yet I couldn’t help to shake my head no.

Stiles burst into laughter looking at the distress me, but when I frown on him for laughing at me he pulled me to his lap and showered me kisses, telling me that it’s going to be alright and that, he’ll held my hand the whole night if that’s what it takes for me to feel alright.

It’s sweet and comforting, and makes me hope that it’ll always be like this, but I know that life have some way of ruining things.

“I don’t get why they always have this kinds of things in theme parks. Aren’t these dangerous? You know I’ve read tons of articles and watched millions of videos about how this are not safe —“

“Stiles” I called to tried to take his attention and stops him from babbling.

We’ve arrived at the theme park about an hour ago without any incidents of misfortune, except for the fact that we only had tried 2 rides since we arrive because Stiles can’t shut up about how dangerous and unsanitary the rides are.

Allison and Isaac has already manage to tune out and ignore his rants, I wonder how though. They seems preoccupied with each other, giggling and giving pecks on each other, thank god for that, they seems to finally have reconcile.

And then there’s me who only sighs and huff annoyingly on Stiles never ending defense.

“And the germs Lydia! The germs! Do you know that they don’t really clean this rides! They just let hundred of people ride it over and over again without even —“

In my Irritation, I stop walking and pulled him to me, and kiss him.

It didn’t took long before he started to respond and kiss me back hard, putting his tongue inside mine, like we’re not out in public.

His hands slowly snake on my back, pulling me impossibly closer as his other hand caress my cheeks.

It was beginning to get really steamy that I had to stop now or I won’t be able to.

I softly pulled away, as Stiles wince at the lost of contact but didn’t stop me. I think I gave him another peck before completely stopping and just lean my forehead on his.

“Why’d you kiss me?” He ask, still out of breath that it sounded so sexy to me.

I had to breath in and out first before I get back to myself and lead back to see his face, his eyes, that’s sparkling with the fairy lights.

“To shut you up.” I was able to say finally.

“Really?” It was not a question. He was looking at me in amusement and peck a kiss just to tease me then he look around trying to find someone. “Where are the other lovers?” He asked.

I look around us and just realized that Allison and Isaac is nowhere with us. “Might have run off from all your babbling.” I mocked, giving him grins and an eyebrow up.

“You love it.” He shoots back, caging me in a hug and closing the gap between us.

He moves his face closer to mine but stops, teasing a kiss on my nose, “should we find them?” He asked, moving his lips down, our lips barely touching.

“Maybe later” I sounded like I was out of breath as my eyes close tightly.

We were about to start making out when a series of ‘ews’ and vomits sounds pull us off each other.

“We leave you two for a few seconds to get something to drink and now you’re eating each other’s face. There are children’s here.” Allison’s reprimand but laugh in the end, Isaac’s standing behind her holding drinks and laughing to.

“Shut up, you two are worst.” I lightly smacks Allison’s arm, took a drink from Isaac and walk to our next ride, dragging Allison along.

After few more push, I was able to make Stiles shut up and willingly rides all the ones I want to ride.

He was smiling and laughing, and dazzling me all night, I just wanted to jump him right there and then, but I was able to contain myself.

I can’t believe I had that kind of restrains.

We were walking hand and hand, giggling about something or someone we saw earlier who pass out on a ride.

Allison and Isaac has stray away from us to have their own moments, and just agreed to meet up later on for snacks and stuff.

It was such a bliss and I just feel so contented.

Then an unknown ice blond haired and spidery long legs (much taller than Malia) girl (who’s by the way looking a lot like a porn model) pulled Stiles away from me and suddenly attack him with kisses.

I was shock, I stood there watching, dumbfounded. Till Stiles pulled the girl away hard and curse.

“Ohh, you don’t like that anymore?” The girl said in a sickly flirty voice as she giggles. She tried to touch Stiles chest but Stiles backs away first.

“Jesus! Get away from me!” He shouted.

“Wow, just few weeks ago you’re fucking me whenever and wherever you want to, and now you’re cursing me?” Her voice was still flirty but a little bit annoyed.

She suddenly took notice of me and curve an intimidating smile that made me shiver. “Ohh, you have company.”

Stiles held my hand again, remembering that I was there and had seen and heard the whole thing. I though he was going to say something to me but the girl who hasn’t introduced herself yet spoke first.

“Sorry, you’re so short that I didn’t see you” she mock and put her attention back to Stiles. “Well, since you have a new toy, I’ll let you play with her. You know where to find me when you get bored with her.” She winks and went on her way.

After she got swallow by the crowd and out of our view, Stiles turned to me too fast that it looks like it can break his neck.

He was holding both my hands now, looking down, not in my eyes but the ground. He looks so sorry and embarrass of what just happened.

His mouth were closing and opening, struggling on what to say and on how he can explain what hell just happened.

He was shaking, how can I get angry to that? I did my best to become as logical and rational as possible.

I grip his hand hard to stop him from shaking and made him look at me. “Hey...” I started, finally getting his eyes to look on mine. He looks like he’s about to cry, I didn’t even know he’s that kind of person.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re not the one who kiss her or tried to flirt with her after. She said you two were fucking few weeks ago, that’s before we got together, and before we got together I know you had a lot of hook ups. I shouldn’t get angry with that.” I assured him, holding his hands tightly still and looking at him with all sincerity and understanding.

“Just — don’t let it happened again, and please tell all you previous hook-ups, if you are ever in touch with them, that you’re now done with doing hook-ups and that you’re now head over heels in-love with a strawberry blond, green eyed, five foot three tall girl, so they shouldn’t attempt anymore” I added, gaining a bark of laughing from Stiles.

It made me smile, the heaviness of the atmosphere has now been lifted, that made me sigh in relief.

He suddenly pull me in a tight embrace, making me let out an ‘oofffpphh’ sound, but relaxing as I felt him breathe in my scent.

I returned the embrace, burying my face on his shoulder and gave him a hum.

“Sorry.” He said, finally gaining his tongue back. “I’m sorry that you had to see that, and I’m sorry that I’m such a man-whore before.”

I giggled, remembering how I mock him before. I caress his back to tell him that I’m okay and that everything is going to be okay.

“I promised that I won’t let that happened ever again. I’m also going tell each and every person in the world how I’m head over heels in-love with a strawberry blond, green eyed, five foot three tall girl, because I can’t remember the names and face of my some of my hook-ups —“ I lightly smack his back, as we both laugh with his speech.

“I really am sorry Lydia.” He said, tones had change. It has so much sadness and fear in his voice that it made me worry and had the urge to see his eyes.

I pull back softly, not really getting out of his embrace, just enough distance to see his face and eyes. “Why do you sound like I’m about to leave you?” He looks on the ground again, like it’s suddenly the most interesting thing on earth.

“Hey, hey... look at me.” I remove one hand off his back and place it on his face, making him look at me. “I’m here, and I’ll always be here, I promised.” I said it with my all my soul and existence, looking in his eyes for him to feel it.

It was a terrifying minute of silence but Stiles remove the feeling by kissing my forehead and then leaning his head on mine.

“I know... I know.” He said, not really sounding so convince. I don’t know why but I can still feel a bit of uncertainty and fear in his voice.

_What is he so afraid of? What is he not telling me?_

I sighs, settling for unanswered questions for now.


End file.
